<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Before You Go by tahji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460096">Kiss Me Before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahji/pseuds/tahji'>tahji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Korra is ready to risk it all, Korra isn’t the avatar yet, Mako is bad at math, Modern AU, gangster au, rival gangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahji/pseuds/tahji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hard...being the daughter of real estate agent." Korra said, leaning back against the table and watching Asami roll her eyes at the reminder, still holding on to her smile. </p><p>"Yeah. Real estate." </p><p>"So would you ever tell me what your father actually does?" </p><p>"I think it's pretty obvious what he does, Korra."</p><p>Korra clicked her tongue, letting the realization settle in as the obvious did present itself in the form of armed men in suits on stand by for the Sato family, the beautiful daughter clad in diamonds and gold , the breathtaking manor and the icy cold demeanor of a one ruthless and no nonsense Hiroshi Sato all spelled out the makings of someone who is the thorough boss of a gang. </p><p>Asami sensed Korra pause and she leaned back against the table as well, leg crossed over her thigh and a thoughtful look rested on her face. </p><p>"Does that scare you?"</p><p>"You mean am I even more terrified of your dad who instilled a lethal amount of fear in me when he was only a real estate agent? Nah." </p><p>Or </p><p>Korra finds herself falling for the beautiful daughter of a ruthless crime boss. She’s definitely worth the trouble. Even as Republic City burns around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, past kuvira/asami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The avatar world is a little different. The world is modern. There are no hybrid animals so pabo is just a ferret and naga is just a dog, etc.</p><p>Also, satomobiles are just cars bc the Sato family are not inventors in this AU. More like investors. Or as Asami likes to to put it, real estate agents. </p><p>Benders are still very much a thing. The avatar has yet to rise and pull Republic City from the grasp of local gangs. </p><p> </p><p>This is my first time posting a Fanfic and I am exited:) I have 5 chapters created so far and I’m combing thru with edits and making sure it reads well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"It takes a special kind of person to get fired on their day off. Congratulations, Korra. You are literally the worst employee I've ever had." Lin crossed her arms, eyes narrowed tight at the sheepish look on the young woman face who sat stiff in the chair in front of her desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't much to say that Korra saw this moment coming. She knew Lin would summon termination papers with pure unfiltered rage the second she checked her security footage to find an inebriated Korra stumbling into one of Republic City's most refined bistro with two starving teenagers trailing behind her to raid the kitchen.  In her defense that she didn't plan on arguing against, Jinora and Kai was in desperate need of shelter and food. On her walks home from work, she'd past the two teens who often did odd jobs for their next meals and that particular night, expressed to Korra that money was tight. Businesses that once offered help to runaways and homeless teens now turned their backs to them. It wasn't an option not to taking them back to Beifong Bistro later that night after a healthy dose of liquid courage to get her to break the locks into the pantry. It was gratifying enough to know they had a full belly and soon would have a warm place to sleep as she led them to her studio apartment for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't that surprised to find her wallet missing and a roughly hand written apology note for stealing as well as a very curt in my office NOW voicemail left from a very disgruntle Lin Beifong. She knew maybe she would chalk it up to her usual Korra shenanigans. Korra calmly strolled down to Metro Republic Center where dozens of food chains and shopping plazas lined the busy streets. It would be another screaming session from Lin before she makes Korra work a double with no tips as punishment. Albeit, the real shock was the tense look on Lin's face that didn't portray her usual annoyance with the latest Korra antics. This time...it was different and Korra felt the sudden wave of shame pull at her chest with the utter look of disappoint that rested tiresomely on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So...is it still my day off or..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin scoffed, shaking her head at Korra with disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. You get to have a life time of days off. On the count of you being fired. I'll need your badge." Lin held out her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But..." Korra reached into her book bag to pull out her name tags that was brightly decorated with vintage nation stickers she collects from customers in passing and dropped it into Lin's open palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that." Lin pointed to the company issued hair tie that held Korra's hair back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? The hair tie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything that promotes my company that you own, I want back. You will not spoil my family's name and put me on the spot anymore, Korra-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By helping homeless teenagers?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By breaking and entering!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, so, what exactly is the difference between what you did for me and what I did for them? You weren't exactly a law abiding citizen when you found me in that alley three years ago. What you did to those guys who-" Korra jumped when Lin slapped her palm on the desk, creating a thin tense silence between them, making Korra tighten her jaw and swallow dryly at the harshness in Lin's motions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do this, Korra, this thing where you don't think. You just do. And then have the gall to be surprised by the appearance of the consequences of your actions. I've done everything I can for you since you showed up on my door step but this is beyond my limit of help. It's time to grow up, Korra. Nuts grow the hell up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra stiffened, feeling the heat from Lin's eyes as she pulled the hair tie from her hair; dark brown locks fell into her face and at her shoulder as she rose to her feet and dropped it into her palm as well. She dug into her jean pockets, as well as her book bag and began placing every bit of Beifong Bistro merchandise she's collected over the years since she was offered a job 3 years ago. She pulled out her key ring and began to unhook a large black key that made Lin sigh as she pulled back her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You-" Lin sighed deeply; tiresomely as she leaned back in her chair as she let her hand run down her face to wash away the exhaustion. "You don't have to give that back to me yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's okay. I should have been gave it back...because you're right. Time to grow up right?" Korra huffed with bittersweet sadness seeping between her words as she gently placed the key down on her desk. Lin challenged herself not to look away but she found the parting a bit tense as she decided to lower her gaze to they key to her house. Korra slid the key across the desk to where Lin's trembling fingers rest and stood erect as she tried to pull Lin's eyes to look at her again. She couldn't. The honest truth was that it was painful; she hurt Lin and she's been hurting her for years. Nothing could salvage pity or even understanding as she was fully aware how Lin was just...so tired of Korra disappointing her. Korra blinked away the ache in her belly at the thought of Lin checking her cameras and seeing the one person she might of trusted to not betray her the way she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks...for everything, Lin. I'm not really sure where or who I'd be had I never met you." Korra smiled softly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and adjusting it to slip her other arm through the strap. She picked her skateboard up and gave Lin another long look, noticing how she wasn't going to look at her again and turned towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited to hear her say if you need anything, let me know. They've had their fair share of petty arguments and emptythreats of Korra announcing she's leaving and never coming back and Lin would eye roll and huff out a well I'll be here when you need me, little shit that Korra knew she could fall back on when the world wanted to chew her up and spit her back out. But she didn't this time and it was enough to know that maybe she was just the worst after all and she's put this woman through enough hell and embarrassment to know that this time, there's no going back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she slipped out the door and let it shut behind her with a soft click, she murmured a soft and weak, "I'm sorry, Lin." not knowing if she even heard her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well. I'm screwed." Korra shrugged, stirring her coffee while mopping as Bolin flipped the bun off his burger to compile a selection of condiments on to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up. Let's enjoy the free food." Bolin mused as he began ripping the tops of ketchup packs and squeezing its contents onto the patty. "Perks of dating the top chef."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra pushed the steaming cup with the tips of her fingers away from her as she slouched back into the cushions of her seat, sighing with melancholy . She didn't have much of an appetite after what happened with Lin. She carried guilt around the remainder of the day, avoiding the bistro at all cause even though she needed to return to bring back her uniform. Instead she packed it neatly and left it in a shopping bag by the back door that night knowing Lin would do a perimeter check before opening up and see it there. A sad salute of the night she opened the door in the back to see a limp and broken Korra, unconscious and bleeding. Bolin heard the news from Opal, Lin's niece who worked part-time between Lin's restaurant and her moms where the two sat to eat. He immediately appeared at Korras with a wide grin and his pet ferret in tow for their usual walk around the park followed by a free lunch at Zaofu Diner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing Korra needed was to be decisive about eating or not knowing her last check would be all she has to her name to live off of. Loneliness and regret filled her belly and left her nauseous rather than her usual ravenous, which tipped Bolin off the second she turned down one of Opals world famous burgers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know you can always stay with us," Bolin offered, his cheeks puffy from hit big bite of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Bo." Korra muttered, still pushing around her coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean it, you know. Opal wants you there too. Pabo too, right buddy?"  Bolin pulled a pickle off his burger to give to the furry face that poked its face out of his coat pocket, sniffing at the treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra looked up, smiling weakly. "I appreciate it. But I'll be okay. I'm practically staying at the loft for free. It doesn't have running water so it helps to be a water bender. The landlord doesn't know that, so he's giving me pity rent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well if you ever need a home cooked meal, I'm your guy!" Bolin pointes a thumb to his broad chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra snorted. "You mean Opals my guy. You can't even make a bowl of cereal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! How many times do I have to explain that all the spoons was dirty and that's why I was using a fork-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Korra and Bolin looked up to see Opal approach their table with a friendly smile, her warm green eyes soften upon greeting Korra who returned the warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey baby cakes. My sweet pea. My turtle dove. The apple of my-oof!" Opal palmed Bolins face to push him aside to make room for her in the booth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Yeah. Hey Bo," she leaned over to kiss his cheek where she pushed him as he whimpered and rubbed his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you?" She turned to Korra who had averted her gaze to the menu the moment Opal began to sit down. She chewed at the inside of her lip, nervously and Opal quickly rebounded with, "I'm asking for me. Not for Lin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So she didn't send you to check on me?" Korra chuckled, frienging hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't really seen her lately. She's been...having interviews."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ouch. Korra wince and Bolin shot Opal a look, nudging her a little with his elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um. Uh. You know, we could use work here. We're always looking for a busboy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know...I don't think your mom would be excited about hiring me after what happened with me and Lin. Besides...I'm a little too charismatic to be a busboy." Korra smirked a little, playfully despite the lingering sting of knowing Lin was already looking for her replacement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you been applying to any places?" Opal asked, head cocked with curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah. I don't even know if being a waitress was something I wanted to do forever. I honestly thought, before Lin fired me, that I'd probably...I dunno, apprentice in the kitchen." Korra blushed, feeling the soften looks from her friends across from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra, I didn't know you want to cook." Opal mused with affection, making Korra blush deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't...I just...liked hanging around the staff. Around Bumi and Zaheer and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I get it." Opal smiled, her chin in her palm. "I get it, I do. Korra, I'm really sorry this happened. I could try talking to Lin for you if you want. I want you to have your job back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, I just need quick cash. I'm thinking of maybe going to culinary school. I'm trying to see some good in this. If I followed Lin around and dependes on her all the time to bail me out, I'd be waiting tables for the rest of my life. I'm 22. I can go anywhere. Do anything. I got to stop depending on people to take care of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lin really did a number on you." Opal sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra grimaced. "She was all I had at one point. When my own parents didn't want me. But I'm not taking this as a bad thing. She's right about one thing. I need to grow up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal nods, looking over to Bolin who had demolished his burger and was finally ready to join the conversation. She flicked at the crumbs on her chin as he reached for his phone and began texting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you mind turning up the volume please?" An elderly woman turned from her seat next to them and pointed to the muted TV behind the counter. Opal reached into the pocket of her apron for a remote to unmute and raise the volume to the TV that was featuring a news report. It drew the attention of most of the customers in the diner, including the three young adults at the table who peaked up at the mentioning of the avatar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Oshin Fa, a Republic City native was reported to be the avatar, master of the four elements. It has been over 2 decades since Avatar Aang passed away and the cycle seemed to end with his legacy as the new avatar has failed to raise. Oshin Fa, an earth bender, was reported to be the one true avatar but failed to pass the test to bend any of the other elements—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra snorted, rolling her eyes. "How far did he think he was going to get with that scam-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh." Opal raises a finger, eyes still locked to the screen, making Korra swat at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen cuts to Oshin, with large black tinted sunglasses over his eyes and a cluster of lawyers and muscle bound bodyguards following him to his vehicle as reporters try to get him to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oshin! Why did you say you're the avatar? What was your motive?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have anything to say about the donations you received through your go fund me for quote avatar training and related endeavors unquote?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oshin pauses before entering his car, staring directly into the camera as he said blandly, "No comment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen cuts to the news reporter. "The people of Republic City are not pleased with the acts performed by Fa or any of the other false reports and sightings of people bending more than one elements. It seems our hopes are simmering as we wait fo the raise of an avatar that would step forward and be the hero we all need."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a dick." Opal grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? You're into this avatar stuff too?" Korra said, her tone was bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal shrugged, tapping down the volume just a bit. "Why not? All I ever heard from my mom is how great republic city was when avatar Aang was alive. The crime rate was non existent. People felt safe. Now it's there's a constant rise of gangs. I just think, if the avatar was to show up, that things would start feeling better around here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe it's you? Have you tried bending other elements?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal snorted just as Korra knocked her coffee forcefully off the counter, making Opal jump for the cup that almost smashed to the ground before a piece of the floor under their feet shot out to catch the cup at the handle as the liquid splashed on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't water bend... probably not the avatar..." Korra muttered to herself, smirking as Bolin cackled out a laugh which was cut short by a sharp glare from Opal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what exactly are you doing?" She asked as she stamped her door to flatten the ground and send an apologetic wave to the startled customers who turned in their seats at the commotion. "How about you bend up this mess?" She turned to Korra as she tossed the mug back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what if I have an idea?" Bolin said, smirking as he set his phone down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Depends..." Korra narrowed her eyes, removing the coffee off the ground back into the cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sooo, you know how Mako has his own landscaping business? He's been working on this property for a couple weeks and the guy he had helping him quit so he's really struggling with convincing the guy who hired him to keep him. Maybe I can get you on the project."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Landscaping?" Opal and Korra parroted blandly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hear me out, hear me out. Mako is saving up for his business and it making enough for it on tips alone. He said he's willing to give you a generous cut if you wanted to start working soon. Like tomorrow soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh what the hell. I'm broke and jobless so what do I have to lose? How hard is it to pot some leave and rake some flowers?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the spirit!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal grabbed Bolins empty plate and the mug from Korra before giving her one last look of encouragement. "You got this, Korra. Let me know how it goes okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra nods, feeling a little amped. "Tell Mako I'll be ready. Bright and early."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She overslept the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Mako pulled up to Korra's loft with a quick, loud honk of his horn. Korra stumbled out of bed, tripping over a warm stirring body that grumbled as she pulled her blanket under her chin. She didn't have time to worry about her as she scrapped around for jeans and a t-shirt. Mako blared his horn again, making Korra swear under her breath as she went to fill Naga's bowl with food and water that she bend from the pipes and ruffled the scruff of fur on top of her head which she received happy licks to her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold down the fort while I'm gone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naga pants excitedly and Korra gives her a generous scratch behind the ears. She turned her head to the sleeping body in Korra's beg and turned back to Korra with a worrisome whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If she's not gone in a hour, you know what to do." Korra winked as she nods to the fire escape and Naga's tail waged faithfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's my girl. See you later." She kisses the top of her head and padded down the swirling stare case out the front door to see Mako waiting with annoyance in his brow at the sight of Korra coming out her building 15 minutes late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra tossed her bag in the back of the truck that was cluttered with dirt covered yard tools and joined mako in the front seat who leaned over to give Korra a warm hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long night?" Mall smirked as he pulled off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra snorted, propping her foot on the dash. "You can say that. She's still there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're still letting strangers stay the night after your place? After what happened last time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is she a stranger if we had sex?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno. Do you remember her name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra remained silent as Mako drove on to the express way, picking up warm summer morning wind that sent his rather shaggy black hair into a whirlwind around his face. Korra reached into her pocket to dig for a hair tie but remembered she was the type of adult to cling on to only one hair tie for dear life and it was handed over to Lin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit," Korra grumbled and Mako laughed, thinking she was referring to their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And here I thought I was bad. I think I've met my match."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? C'mon Mako. You're a romancer. You like to woo and date and write sonnets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...actually don't do that anymore." Mako blushed, eyes forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still have the one you wrote me." Korra teased and when she saw the redness in his cheeks she leaned over to punch his arm. "Softie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mush."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Squishy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, laughing, relieved. Happy that after those long awkward months of Mako pining after Korra and Korra not having the heart to let him know she wasn't interested, that the feeling wasn't mutual, they could just be like how they are now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging out with long term couple Bolin and Opal put the pressure on Korra to date Mako when she needed time to explore her own interests. She knew she could ruin someone like Mako so easily. She didn't have the heart to even pretend to want him that way so it was just easier to openly show her attraction to women, as if to say I'm actually not interested in men, not that it's you I'm not into than telling him she didn't share the feelings he had. Mako got the hint, eventually and Korra wasn't sure how he let the feeling go but shortly after, she was able to hang out with him without the awkwardness of rejection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey um, you know I do remodeling too? We won't be just planting flowers. If that's was you were thinking." Mako changed the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that what we're doing? Remodeling?" Korra groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako rolled his eyes. "I estimated this project taking the entire summer. So that's nearly two and half months and that was when I had that other guy on, who was a non bender. But I have water bender Korra on my team and we can definitely knock the time in half."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I have no idea what I'm doing right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a fast leaner. I'm not worried. Especially when you hear your cut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's my cut going to be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For you?" Mako eyed Korra. "How's 60/40?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds great." Korra's bad at math. "What did the other guy get?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"50/20. He was a prick anyway. I'm glad he left." Apparently, so is Mako.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was hoping for an earth bender but getting Bolin to do any manual labor is like trying to pull teeth." Mako said, shaking his head. "You know, he told me you're having a rough time? You and Lin broke up, or something." Mako muttered, letting the end of his statement trail off from under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra punched his arm again, harder causing him to serve a little in front of a passing mobile that honked furiously at him as he readjusted the wheel and drove back on track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That or something seemed like something, asshole. She fired me for helping those kids who hang around the bistro. I use to be them, you know and I wanted to help them. Didn't think it was a crime. Didn't think she'd actually fire me for real this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, lucky you this guy who hired me is loaded. He tips daily which is great. When he's not home, which is often, I'll swim in the pool on my break. He even has a pool house and I catch up on Pro Bending matches."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is this guy anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako went on explaining how he was kind of rich tycoon type as they pulled up to a large golden gate that immediately parted to allow Mako to drive into the large property. Korra's eyes widen at the sight as they drove along the grove path towards the large brick manor that sat on top the hill. She's never seen anything so lavish; a large bamboo fountain with neatly cut grass sat near the entrance of the home and shiny colored stones that met Korra as she stepped out of the truck that lead around the house. Dozen of koi fish swam in the fountain, peeking their heads above the water to greet the stranger and Korra smiled at the sight of them. The manor breathed earthy warmth that made her feel like she was in a botanical garden rather an estate for a mysterious billionaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako dropped the back of his truck to unload his tools and dropped a heavy bag into Korra's arms which caused her to huff and strain at the weight of it, causing Mako to snicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Think you can handle it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Psh. Child's play." Korra said with bravado that would soon melt into instant regret as nearly 4 hours passed and she was ready to wither away. It was only 10 am and the sun steady rising above the manor was beading down into Korra's skin, leaving steaming beads of sweat across her exposed shoulders and neck. She helped Mako finish up the rest of the yard so they could spend their remaining time with the bathrooms which is what kept Korra sane knowing just a few more days of this and she would be inside with the AC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako was creating a rock garden on the east side of the manor. He showed Korra the layout on his blueprint that depicted a beautiful Air temple rock garden that used smooth flat stones and black sand that swirled into a beautiful pattern underneath an aging Bloodgood Maple.  Mako left Korra to transporting the stones from the truck to the garden which she struggled with by the fourth trip. Fatigue had already settled into her back and legs and she found herself collapsing along side the last stone she brought from the truck, her back sinking into the cold dirt as she let her arm fall lazily over her eyes from the blazing sun above her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about a break?" Mako offered softly as he tossed Korra a bottle of water who raised her hand to catch it only for it to fly past her fingers. She groaned, cursing at him as she dropped her tired arm and leaned her head back to search where to bottle had gone only to lock eyes with a stunning woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra blinked a few times to make sure what she was seeing wasn't a mirage but in fact a gorgeous woman crossing over a bridge from the front of the manor towards the garden where they worked. Korra turned over on her stomach to get a proper look at her, at the way she walked gracefully over the grass holding a small tray in her hands, wearing a small smile on her red lips that made Korra even more parched at the sight of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, busy bees. The staff made you both some lunch but I thought I'd bring it to introduce myself to our newest employee." She smiled directly at Korra who swallowed dryly as she realized she was still laying in the dirt. She jumped to her feet and noted she was a few feet away from her and became aware at the sudden difference in their stature. Korra being covered in sweat and dirt from head to toe, her loose hair laid flat and damp to her forehead and neck while this woman was wrapped elegantly in a red and white sundress with gorgeous sparkling jewels around her neck and wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled softly, shifting a bit and bringing Korra's attention to the tray of food that Mako quickly picked from her hands to set on one of the stones nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks Ms. Sato." Mako mused shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My pleasure." She smiled but returned her green eyes to Korra. "I'm Asami. And you are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra." She mimicked, her eyes seemed to glow at the mentioning of her name and Korra felt her face grow even warmer despite the glowing sunlight above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Korra. Hopefully Mako doesn't run you off with his horrible math like that last one. If you need anything, let me know." She reached to place a gently touch to Korra's shoulder which she almost moved away from to avoid having such a clean hand touch her grimy skin, but Asami rested it gently there and Korra couldn't imagine robbing herself of that moment if she had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra finally remembered how to talk and allowed herself to speak as Asami turned to leave. "How about a hand with the garden then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako snorted in disbelief but found himself choking on it as Asami turned to look at Korra with knitted brows before she placed a hand on her hip and cocked her grin playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do know I used the phrase if you need anything, let me know as a formality, right? No one really wants you to want anything so don't actually expect anything," she smiled and rolled her eyes at the goofy smile the Korra gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So was the lunch tray a formality or was it just a means to make sure the newbie wasn't slacking off on the job?" Korra called after her as Asami stopped her stride to shake her head. She glanced over her shoulder, removing her yellow tinted sunglasses from her raven black hair and slid them over her eyes, her red lips curled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For your sake, let's assume it was the former since you were laying in the grass finding shapes in the clouds when I came over. Now get back to work, will you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra felt her heart thump against her rib cage as she watched Asami walk back across the bridge, her hips swaying slightly in the sundress. She watched her greet two men clad in black suites who pulled open the door of a shiny black truck before getting into the driver and passenger seat and driving around the fountain to leave the property.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did...did you just flirt with Asami Sato?" Mako gawked with disbelief as Korra leaned down to pick the water bottle of the ground and turn on her heels to face Mako with a pleased grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Flirt? Nah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh c'mon! She was totally into it! Which would explain why she wasn't giving me the time of day..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure it wasn't because you have no game?" Korra teased and Mako huffed as he reached for an apple off the tray to throw at her. That time she caught it and took a bite out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'll like this job." She beamed happily as she chewed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I bet. You perked up real quick." Mako muttered as he plopped down on the grass and miserably bit into a neatly cut sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra thought back to Asami, the beautiful heiress with the long fair legs that walked skillfully and gracefully across grass in high heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dusk was settling around them as they wrapped up their work day. Korra was completely wiped out, barelyhaving enough energy to drag Mako's tools into his truck. She plopped down on the back and gave Mako a weak smile as he tossed his hoe and rake in the back and dusted off his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did great, Korra. I didn't expect us to finish the garden today but we're ahead in the schedule now. All because of you."'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," Korra beamed, for once feeling accomplished. It had been a while since she truly felt pride in what she did. She constantly feel the stinging glare of disappointment from Lin no matter what she did, even when she thought she was being sincere with her work. Mako was truly pleased with her and even gazed adoringly at their progress that Korra realized that she helped with and felt nothing but satisfaction from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their attention was drawn to the large black truck pulling up to the manor, causing Mako to stand erect. Korra jumped off the back of the truck and stood along side him, gulping at the sight of a man dressed in a navy blue designer suite with gold cuff links stepping out of the truck to immediately glance over at them. He was stern looking as far as his immediate reaction to them. He signaled one of the men who held open his door to open the other side to let out Asami who retired her sunglasses and was wearing a thin cardigan over her bare shoulders. Korra locked eyes with her and gave her a soft smile which Asami returned and stuck her tongue out, teasing as she was being escorted towards the entrance of the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man cleared his throat, drawing Korra's eyes to him and his unamused glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hiroshi Sato but you will address me as nothing less than Mr. Sato or boss." He introduced with absolutely no hint of pleasantries. "Here's the days pay." He dropped an envelop in Mako's hand who bows a quick thank you. He nudged Korra by the elbow who quickly does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When will you work in the house?" He asked Mako.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow, Mr. Sato."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed pleased as he lowered his eyes to Korra who kept hers low. He took the sight of her in before he grew quickly uninterested, saying nothing when he turns to leave and the men usher him inside. Once Mr. Sato was inside, the two let out a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hot daughter. Intense dad. Got it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeahhh, you want to pretty much make sure he never catches you around Asami. She's the Mona Lisa and we're the uncultured swine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got it. How much did he give us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako gave her a knowing look as he broke open the seal to the envelop and opened it to reveal a two bands of cash that made Korra eyes widen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is just a tip? Shit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about we treat Bo and Opal to a night out. It pays to be employed by the 1%."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra and the gang ended up at a small bar near central Republic City that had the best watered down liquor money could buy. Their bartender was initially annoyed at the sight of the loud chatty youthful group that walked in but perked up at the sight of Mako casually pulling two large bills from his wallet and ordered a round of drinks for them and everyone at the bar. Korra rolled her eyes as everyone cheered and took a seat between him and Bolin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So how was your first day?" Opal asked over Bolins shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hard! But obviously worth it," She signaled to Mako who caught the eye of two women at the end of the bar mouthing a thank you and blushing when he sent them a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope this is what you need, Korra. You deserve a break."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks Opal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww and thank you Bolin for your awesome suggestion. Oh what's that Korra? You think I'm a genius? Oh shucks." Bolin said dreamily making Korra chuckle and rub her knuckles into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Thanks Bo. At this rate I could pay my entire tuition and even get a car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should let me do the finances in this agreement you have with Mako. Everyone knows he's shitty at math." Opal thumbed her comment to Mako who had just took a shot and gave Opal the finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not suck at math. What does everyone say that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I beg to differ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sultry voice that made both Mako and Korra stiffen at the sound of it broke the banter as everyone looked behind them to see the curious and playful eyes of Asami Sato. Korra harshly swallowed down the liquor in her shot glass as she fully turned in her seat to gawk at Asami clad in black night life attire that made her cheeks grow warm. Her long black hair was in a low pony tail that hung over her shoulder and her make up was soft and smoldering under the low bar lights. Her lips still painted red and held a half smirk as she eyed the group who continued to stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I over heard Mako is treating everyone to drinks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra kicked at his foot with her boot making his jaw snap shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did-I, Uh, I am. What'll you have?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about a Vodka and Redbull? Maybe a seat too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin immediately jumped up and grabbed Opals shoulders who let out a surprised squeal as she was moved a seat down to open up a space for Asami to sit. She crinkled her eyes at Bolin as a thank you who exploded into a blushing fit as Asami straddled the bar stool and locked her fingers together, resting her chin against them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what exactly are you doing in this dump? This isn't exactly the Republic City Country Club." Korra mused over her second shot, watching Asami from the corner of her eye as the bartender brought over her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like to mingle with commoners. Consider it a charitable donation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's really noble of you. Do you get a tax write off too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami rolled out a laugh, making Korra smile into her drink as she completely turned in her seat to face her. She wasn't a sweaty, exhausted, nervous mess as she was hours earlier when they had first met. Korra was able to shower and change into her own night life attire of dark jeans and grey button up that cuffed at the wrists to show the aging watch on her wrist that was over shined by the dazzling diamond watch on Asami's wrist that laid flat on the table next to Korra's. She let her eyes linger on Korra's face, the two danced around each other's eyes, one waiting for the other to say something so they could rebuttal with more snark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey...Ms. Sato-, uh Asami. So...What are you doing out here?" Mako stammered cooly, peaking over Korra's shoulder who rolled her eyes and waved him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh. We already talked about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-Sato?! Like, The Infamous Sato Family? The house on the hill?!" Bolin yelped, his eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Infamous? Yikes." She drew in a sharpe breath between her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you do know you're a big deal in this city? Right? At least your dad is," Opal said as she placed a calming hand to Bolins shoulder to sit him back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I figured that much. I don't really indulge in my fathers business in great detail, despite being next in line to run it. I'm just waiting it out until it's my turn to sit on the throne, so to speak."Her tone was bored as she let her manicured nails tap the glass of her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what is it exactly that your dad do?" Opal asked with narrowed eyes, scoffing slightly when Asami just shrugs nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Real estate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Real estate?" Opal tossed back, unmoved by the answer. "Your dad owns the most land in republic city. He even invested in President Raiko's campaigns each term and you're telling me he's into...restate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami shrugged again, giving Opal what looked like genuine confusion. "Sounds about right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opals expression falters which makes Korra grab at Asamis attention. "Makes sense to me. That would explain his taste in landscapers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami cocked an arched eyebrow. "You have something to say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just saying, I can see a real estate agent paying two twenty something year olds to work his yard rather than hiring some high end professional landscaping business...seems completely legit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, korra. What the hell are you doing?" Mako said between his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami took a pause to consider that. "You're right. Why would my dad hire someone so incredibly lazy and someone so bad at math?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To be fair we're both bad at math."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mako began a coughing fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami shook her head. "Both of you? Wow. This is a real eye opener. Thank you, Korra, for being so ethical and honest with me." She let her hand fall on top of Korra's who eyes flickered to the gesture and renturned to Asami's gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like I'm out of a job. That's twice in one week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You must be really lazy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually," Korra noted that Asami never pulled her hand away and she allowed her own hand to relax under the comfortable weight of it. "I was fired for feeding two runaways out of the kitchen where I worked. I knew it was wrong but...I did want I wanted someone to do for me—if i was in that same situation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami blinked a bit, scanning Korra's face and finding the truth in her words and began to show immediate empathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. That was nice what you did for them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My old boss didn't think so. I think she just wanted a reason to kick me out. You know...leave the nest kind of thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's that working for you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra let her eyes noticeable trail to their touching hands, Asami eyes followed and they looked back at each other. "Amazingly well, actually." Korra took immediate pleasure in seeing the blush in Asamis cheeks as she withdrew her hand and sat it in her lap, laughing away her sudden shyness as she turned in her stool letting her knee knock against Korra's. She bit at her lip, a thought flickering behind her eyes as she coolly brushed her hair off her shoulder and made a gesture with her head towards the door of the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to keep you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then let me walk you out." Korra trailed and Asami gives her an aloof shrug as she stepped down from the stool as if to say if you insist. Korra winked at the gawking group, receiving a thumps up from Bolin, an eye roll from Opal and pained look of betrayal from Mako.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two moved through the swelling crowd inside the bar and stood out in the cool night of downtown republic city; the muffed sounds of the music from inside the bar swelled around them and the distance shushing sounds of mobiles driving over dampened streets from the shower earlier that day was the only noise they heard as Asami turned to face Korra; the two sharing a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's your ride?" Korra asked, noticing the empty streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll beep my driver when I'm ready," she held up a small black device hanging off her purse with a little button in the center. "I was driving by and I saw you guys come in. I'm actually heading to an event nearby I just thought I'd come in and fuck with you for a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds eventful. Glad you had a great time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami ran her tongue over her teeth, her arms wrapped around her slender frame as she was no where near ready to press the button hanging on her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like I said I don't want to keep you from your friends..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't remember me, do you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra raises her eyebrow, confused for a moment. She would never forget seeing someone that looked like Asami. She felt since seeing her earlier that day with her bright green eyes soaking up the sun and the sight of Korra that she would always have the thought of her etched into her memory forever. She can't remember any time before that day when she felt she was gazing at the most beautiful person she's ever seen. Korra shook her head, not willing to believe that they have met any time before then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't forget you if I had."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we met before. Maybe you should think about it for a moment?" Asami stepped forward, closing the space between them and letting her head turn to the side to place a soft kiss Korra's cheek. She let the kiss linger for a second, her fingers gently clutchingthe lapels of her jacket before she pulled away to narrow her eyes to Korra's lips who immediately swiped her tongue across them. She heard the click of Asamis button and the two pulled apart as the lights cut on to a nearby truck that slowly pulled up beside the two.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Do your homework, Korra." Asami challenged as the driver stepped out to pull open Asamis door and help her inside. She lowered her window and leaned out to smile at Korra and the lipstick stain that was left behind on her cheek. Korra winked at her, giving her a silent promised and once again watch her be towed away and was left with yet another aching memory of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Korra remembers. Kinda</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako was seething at Korra's floaty attitude as they peeled the old tile from the large guest bathroom they worked in. Mako was pressing Korra about exactly what happened with her and Asami outside the bar and all Korra could do was torment him with little to no information to spare. When she returned inside, Bolin nearly fainted and Opal narrowed her eyes tight at the sight of the lips marked on Korra's cheek. Mako was fuming griping about how Korra was ruining everything but all Korra could think about was how Asami said they've met before.</p><p> </p><p>Korra lived in Republic City for 4 years after leaving home after a bad fight with her dad. Not having any idea of a life she would live at barely 18, she hitched hiked as far as anyone would take her which was Republic City. If there was anywhere to start over, it was here, Korra had to convince herself as she spent nearly a year in the streets. During that time, she kept to herself, having trouble trusting anyone. She had more pressing matters than making friends like when and where she'd get her next meal from. So she was certain it wasn't then.</p><p> </p><p>She thought to the moment she met Lin after getting into a messy and bloody territorial fight with passing teens who caught Korra trying to turn a buck on their street. The strip where the bistro thrived was home to many runaway teens. The strip tends to occasional lend a helping hand in either providing work or temporary shelter for runaways and Korra wanted the chance to have a hot meal that she observed the others was getting. Unfortunately that lead to three boys viciously jumping Korra and leaving her in the alley between the bistro and a coffee shop to wither and bleed in agony, to weak to cry for help. Lin was dumping trash when she saw Korra laying their helpless and ran to her side. Korra had a broken arm and ankle that Lin was able to tend to with medical help from her spouse Kya and the two offered a space in there home for Korra to rest and heal.</p><p> </p><p>During that time, Korra spent months trying to repay Lin for saving her life and unable to accept the free food and shelter that Korra was begging for, she hired her instead to work for what she deserved. That second year away from home was mainly spent nipping at the heels of Lin who Korra latched to like a duckling, she hadn't even made friends with Lin's niece and boyfriend and his brother yet.</p><p> </p><p>So it wasn't then either.</p><p> </p><p>Her third year in republic city, Korra saved up enough tips to move out of Lin's spare bedroom and find a cozy loft with no working water just a few blocks from the bistro. Lin even smirked proudly as Korra moved in, setting her book bag filled with her only possessions and beam wide at Lin as if to say she's finally done it. Her third year was the year. She began working out and getting back into shape, regularly trimming her hair and having out with her new friends. She was beginning to get a sense of self and belonging in the city , something she never thought she would obtain. But it was hers and she was proud. She even began to indulge in the one thing that brought her the most shame and guilt as it reminds her of the reason she left home in the first place; women. Korra began to woo the women of republic city as she went through an entire summer of bar crawling and club hoping, picking up gorgeous women to bring back to her loft to spend hot and intimate nights with. Korra couldn't possibly pin point Asamis face with any of those women, most of the hook ups was driven by alcohol that blurred her vision and sense of control but still, Korra argued with herself that she would never forget making love to any woman with eyes like asamis.</p><p> </p><p>The past year was hectic, with Lin getting more tense at the rise of popularity in her sisters restaurant and the decline in traffic in her own. Korra felt her need at the bistro lessening as her hours began to cut significantly, forcing her leave her more preferred position of being a waitress to bussing tables and even working trash duty. One night, Korra was cleaning up after a large party that left Lin in a rather cheery mood that someone was willing to rent their entire restaurant for their event. A few of the party members staid behind to have some of Beifong Bistros famous saké, as they watched a match on the TV from the bar. Korra was emptying plates of food and dropping them into a bin when she felt a shiver run down her spine of having being watched. She glanced over her shoulder to see two women gazing at her from the bar, one with glasses that she slowly pushed up her nose and the other strangely wearing a large sun hat on despite it being nearly sundown. Korra found herself smiling to herself at the familiar and appreciated gaze of adoring women as she picked up the tote of dishes to bring towards the back. She walked behind the bar only to find herself step on a single glove.</p><p> </p><p>"That's mine," the woman with the sun hat called out and gave Korra a sheepish look as she waved her ungloved hand at her. Korra set the tote down to pick the glove off the floor and place gently on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"My hero." She murmured gently, picking up the glove to slip her hand back into.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the occasion?" Korra asked, trying to find her eyes behind the bend of her hat.</p><p> </p><p>"A bridal shower. She's the bride to be,"  she head nods to the woman with the glasses who chewed at her lip as Korra glanced over at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mozel Tov." Korra congratulates. "We don't get many bridal parties here. Maybe a sweet 16 or a graduation party. Definitely not 20 beautiful women at one time."</p><p> </p><p>"We had a taste for a rare find. These Yelp reviews do you no justice. But I'll be glad to give a 5 star review." She said, holding up her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd appreciate that..." Korra trailed off for her name but was interrupted by her phone ringing in her hand. She excused herself with a soft raise of her hand that hand a dazzling watch on her wrist and Korra's eyes homed on a small tattoo of a K on her ring finger. The woman ended her call with a sign and signaled the remaining party members to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah don't leave," Korra pouted, leaning over the bar top and giving the woman a pouty look.</p><p> </p><p>"You're cute. But the party awaits. Maybe you could join us?" She offered reaching over the bar with her tattooed hand and pulling a pen out of the pocket of Korra's shirt as she began to use the back of her receipt to write down the address where she'll be. "I'll be there the rest of the night. I hope to see you." She finally pushed up her hat a bit to let her green eyes capture Korra's stunned blues as she slid the paper towards her and gives her a wink before following the rest of the women out the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Korra has a double shift that night and she knew she would get off well after the women would end the night with reason. Something about that woman that made Korra ponder the thought of cutting her shift short and rushing home to shower and change and meeting this woman at the club where they would end their evening.  Something about her made Korra risk having to deal with Lin's blinding angry of her walking out in her shift for the third time that month. Something about her made her want to risk it all, and without even hesitating after she realized it would be worth it, she pulled off her apron and let it sit on the bar top as she made her way out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's it," Korra chuckled to herself, drawing Makos attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You're finally going to tell me what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra held up a mirror towards herself and at an angle that captured Makos gawking expression as he gazed back at her from across the bathroom. She flipped him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an asshole, you know that ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under Makos direction, Korra was able to remove the porcelain sink and install the granite dual sink that would run cool water directly from the nearby stream in the wooded area near the manor. Korra has to study the plans that features the pipes that would run from the sink to the stream as she bend the creek to flow in the opposite direction of its nature path to now accomendate the sink. She had to check twice and cut the sink on to make sure it worked and by the third time and she was greeted with the cool sensation of the creek water at her finger tips she was able to step aside to nod at her handy work.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad, apprentice." Mako pat her shoulder, receiving an affectionate punch to his. At the rate they was moving with bathroom, mako estimated this entire project would be completed in a month.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the entire house?" Korra asked, peaking her head out the bathroom to look down the long spacious hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"I try my best to avoid running into Mr. Sato. When I'm in the house, I work and leave. And I stay the hell away from his daughter."  Mako said with warning as he began packing his tools.</p><p> </p><p>Korra hadn't seen Asami padding around the house in the two days since they've worked inside. She half expected her to show at the door to retouch the subject they left off on or at the very least taunt them both at how terrible they are at their jobs. Korra followed Mako through the house with the high ceilings and contemporary artwork that lined the wall. Korra noticed a large painted portrait of Mr. Sato and his wife and a young Asami on her lap smiling wide with great details to the crinkle in her eye and the redness in her cheek. Korra felt a sudden heaviness in her chest at the sight of it, thinking of her own family portrait back home of something similar but different of a ansy Korra trying to wiggle free from her mothers straining grasp. Korra then wondered what king of relationship Asami had with her mom as she sat happily on her lap and her mother happily held her—showing no kind of comparison to the mess of a family picture she had.</p><p> </p><p>"Name your price and it's yours."</p><p> </p><p>Korra smiled at the voice behind her and it was soon her favorite thing about Asami and how she was heard before seen. Korra turned and no longer saw Mako but instead Asami In very casual jean shorts and soft white t shirt with a wide collar that exposed a dainty gold chain that rest around her slender neck.Her hair was in a cascade of black curls that sprawled around her face as if she was spending the day lounging about and she tucked lose strands behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like her," Korra pointed to the woman in the picture.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad says I'll be the death of him the way I resemble her. He still gets a little spooked seeing me walk around the house... he'll rub his eyes to make sure it's actually me."</p><p> </p><p>Korra frowned, gazing back at the portrait. "What happened to her?"</p><p> </p><p>"She...she died when I was little." Asami said, averting her eyes from Korra as she shyly rubbed her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Asami."</p><p> </p><p>"I was young so, I had time to heal. But my dad...he's never going to forgive himself..." she let herself trail off, sighing and muttered to herself as she sat on the arm of a very vintage chair in the verenda where they stood.</p><p> </p><p>Korra senses the sudden ache of melancholy in Asami and adjusted the strap of her bag as she thought of something to sway the mood.</p><p> </p><p>"So—so I figured out how I know you."</p><p> </p><p>Asami perked up, her eyes smiling. "Oh yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"The bridal party."</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo! Right answer! I almost didn't recognize you, considering how drunk I was but the moment you said your name I knew. I saw it on the receipt that day and for some reason it just stuck to me even though for the life of me I couldn't remember it the night you showed up at the club."</p><p> </p><p>"The nights pretty fuzzy for me too. But I do recall you being one hell of a dancer."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you think so?" Asami jumped from the couch to twirl around in her space, twisting her waist and hips in a very familiar move that brought Korra back to that night in the club when Asami draped her arm over her shoulder to flush their bodies close together and sway and grind against the deep rolling bass that filled the room. Korra looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her as she began moving a little closer toward Korra. She offered a hand which made Korra laugh and she shakes her head no.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you need music to move?" Asami began to hum a melody that matched her movements. It reminded Korra of something she would hear at the Southern Water Temple, at any given party or celebration with a dazzling beat that Asami rocked her hips. Korra could only cock her grin at her, rolling her eyes as Asami twisted around her, grazing her bare foot across the dusty top of Korra's work boot, prompting her join her.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not doing it for you? Do you like it slow? Like at the club?" Asami pured from behind Korra, teaching to take her hand and placing the other at her waist to turn her flush towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mako is probably having a panic attack that I didn't make it out to the truck with him and I'm sure he's too terrified to walk back in to get me."</p><p> </p><p>"I remember what song was playing that night. When you danced with me." Asami rolled over Korra's concern as she let her hand work up over Korra's chest towards her shoulder where she let her hand cup gently at he nape of her neck. She used her other hand to grab Korra's wrist and guide her hand to her waist, humming a soft sound of approval as Korra didn't hesitate to grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember?" Asami murmured and Korra could here the smooth electronic tune of the guitar and keyboard that harmonized to bring people together in a soft yet hypnotic sway. Korra felt herself nearly melt against the curvature of Asami's body that strained against hers; chest to chest. The memories she thought she lost to a night out drinking fluttered back to her as she suddenly pictured them in the club that throbbed with white and yellow strobe lights, flickering a tint of amber over Asami's eyes when she pulled back to look at Korra, her lips and the way they parted and invited her. Asami let her fingers trail along her jaw as her mouth opened to breathe a single word against her throat, one that was about to ruin Korra as they continued dancing to the memory they share in the deafening silence of the room—</p><p> </p><p>"D-daddy!" Asami ripped away from Korra who froze with chilled blood that crept through her veins at the sight of Hiroshi Sato. He stood with meaning-purpose at the entrance of the foyer, a burning cigar rest between his fingers. He gave the two a dry, dull look but lifted an eyebrow at Korra who became sickly pale. She stepped away from Asami who looked more embarrassed than fearful.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the meeting tonight, daughter?" He asked, ignoring Korra for the moment who wanted to swallow but fear she would choke on the dryness in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I will get right to it." Asami clapped, and before she went to leave she turned on her heels to give Korra an apologetic look before rushing past her father towards the spiral stair case.</p><p> </p><p>Korra didn't know what to say. She was left alone with this terrifyingly silent man who did so much observing that Korra found it more intimidating than if he had just beat Korra to a pulp for being anywhere near his daughter. Hiroshi walked across the room to where Asami once stood. He gazed up at the family portrait, his eyes didn't phase or flicker to portray any emotion but his brows did tighten the moment he lowered them to look at Korra.</p><p> </p><p>"I make for better company when there is a clear understanding of my boundaries." He said, raising the cigar to his lips to draw in a deep inhale before letting the thick smooth smoke pour from his nostrils that swept across Korra's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, sir. Yes, boss."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust Asami more than I trust myself. I trust her judgment of character. Her sanity. Her tact. I have very little worry with her. Even when she was a little girl."</p><p> </p><p>Korra braced herself, fear kept her arms at her side and feet bound to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"She hired the boy outside who then hired you. Based off your work in my garden and in my home, you're a thorough professional. Blue collar workers tends to gain my respect more so than a CEO or politician. Respect—so long as you respect me. Do you respect me, Korra?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra nod slowly. Her heart pounding in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>The answer seemed to please Hiroshi who smiled through the smoke fuming from the burning cigar that he removed from his lips.She has never been more afraid of this man than when she saw his cool smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good. Now get the fuck out of my house."</p><p> </p><p>Korra jumped, reaching to grab her bag and sling over her shoulder to march out the back doors without so much as glancing back. Once the cool air of the evening hit her face she found herself experience a sudden wave of nausea. In frantic, she searched for Mako who sat in his truck and she quickly rushed over to jump into the passenger seat with a tense slam of the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, where the hell did you go?"</p><p> </p><p>She was pale, trembling. "I Uh..."</p><p> </p><p>Mako's eyes widen. "You was with Asami? Are you trying to swim with fishes?!”</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>Mako sighed as he put the truck into reverse, almost wanting to laugh. "What did we learn, Korra?"</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>"Always listen to Mako when he says to stay away from the guy who could probably have you killed with the hot daughter."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>It was proven to be a task to stay away from Asami while working in the Sato home, Korra noted. The days following after the thick tension created between herself and Hiroshi, Korra made it her business to keep away from Asami. Mako lead them towards the back of the house where they began to plant hydrangeas. Korra caught sight of Asami making herself comfortable on the pool deck, laying out a beach towel on the deck chair before slipping out of sun yellow coverup that exposed a soft pink one piece bathing suite that was open at her waist. She peaked over her shoulder at Korra as she took a seat, smiling as she began pulling her hair up into a messy bun to expose the opening in the back of her swimsuit that showed the defined feminine muscles in her back and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra." Mako snapped her out of her trance as she realized she was strangling a young hydrangea in her gloves hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." She muttered, narrowing her eyes at her work rather than the beauty woman tormenting her across the yard.</p><p> </p><p>It went on and on; the teasing. Asami being around so casually as if the sight of Korra anywhere near her wouldn’t t get her killed or worse, fired if Hiroshi saw them together. No matter how much Mako disapproved, Korra couldn't deny that she was drawn to Asami. She wanted to remember more about that night they shared months ago. She wanted to know about what Asami experienced. She just wanted to be near her.</p><p> </p><p>And she found that opportunity as she went to bend water from the creek to sprinkle over the freshly planted flowers as Asami leaned over the wall of the deck, peaking  down at Korra.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about before, with my dad. I promise he's all bark and no bite."</p><p> </p><p>Korra snorted, unable to keep her lips from curling into a smile. "Well he's got a pretty convincing bark."</p><p> </p><p>"What does it feel like to bend?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra was certain Asami was baiting her into a conversation before she turned around but then she saw the curiousness in her eyes as she watched Korra bend. She never really thought about it before then, what a phenomenon bending was. She was able towater bend as young as 5 years old and was a master before she was 13. It was second nature, much like walking, breathing or even blinking. The way the energy flowed through her that allowed her to manipulate water felt similar to what it feel like jump or run. It was kinetic and forceful, more so during a full moon when her strength was heighten. She let the water that was pouring over the plants flow over to wrap itself around her legs and over head head before she moved her arms in a flowing motion that sent the water back into the creek.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels like what sneezing feels like." Korra resounded, making Asami roll her eyes. "I'm serious. It's just...a feeling. A reaction and action. It's like water is an extension of myself and if I want it to move, I use the force—"</p><p> </p><p>"The force?" Asami gripes between laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"No, smartass. It's like a life force. Energy. In here," Korra placed her hand to her stomach. "And it moved through me. Out of every end of me. The tips of my fingers, the ends of my hair...I'm probably not doing a good job of explaining it."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I like your answer." Asami smiled, her cheek resting on her crossed arms as she leaned against the wall. "Better than Mako's answer, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"So. Do you and Mako talk a lot?" Korra asked, suddenly realizing her question didn't sound as blasé and casual as she intended. That interested Asami with a toying eyebrow raise.</p><p> </p><p>"Jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>"That Mako talks to you? I'm seething." Korra responding playing at being envious.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be. Summers around here are so boring since father wants me to spend it following him around. He was my comfort in insanity. For a while."</p><p> </p><p>"So we're just here to past the time?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're here to plant some flowers."</p><p> </p><p>"That I'm doing a shitty job at." Korra reminded and Asami closed her eyes, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Still shitty. Per usual."</p><p> </p><p>They let silence roll over for a moment, they both felt the question they wanted to ask buring to be heard and said. Korra felt the press in time for her to meet with Mako by the truck to make a run to the hardware store for more supplies but knew she needed to satisfy this urge to speak to Asami first. To ask her one thing that' she wanted to ask since seeing her strut across the yard on her first day.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, can we...are you free tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's tonight?" Korra asked, feeling her heart throb.</p><p> </p><p>Asami opened her eyes making Korra blush at the pink in her cheeks. "Maybe we can have dinner. Talk. Dance. I can show you how to convert fractions into decimals and go over time tables."</p><p> </p><p>Korra laughed, fighting the urge to flip her off. "Yeah, Id love to Asmai."</p><p> </p><p>She looked pleased, sitting up from the wall to smile bashfully at Korra. "Then it's a date."</p><p> </p><p>Korra nod. "It's a date."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"A date?! With Asami? Asami Soto." Mako looked at Opal in panic who sat limp in Korra's futon with an expression that read well I saw this coming. Korra flipped through her closet for something impressive to wear, ignoring the terror in Mako's voice and the wide awe struck look in Bolin's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't be the only who thinks Korra has a death wish."</p><p> </p><p>"You are the only one complaining." Korra sang, pulling a white button up from her closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Opal doesn't approve, right O?"</p><p> </p><p>"Opal is dead inside." Korra answered for Opal who had opened her mouth to speak but felt compelled to agree with Korra as she shrugged and let her lips press back into its natural thin expression, nodding with a lazy head roll.</p><p> </p><p>Mako shook his head and fell back into Korra's bed only to roll over a little and remove the article of clothing sticking out from under his back. It was a lacey pair of women's underwear.</p><p> </p><p>"This is unbelievable..." He grumbled as Korra snatched them from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Mako? Why are being so dramatic?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a week and your already poking the bear by going after our boss's daughter. What if something happens and she gets pissed or something and we get fired. Or worse, you end up in a ditch somewhere left for-" Mako bit the rest of sentence as the room grew silent.</p><p> </p><p>Korra closed her eyes to press off the sudden memory of that night rushing through her. It was something she allowed herself to let go of, at least she thought she did. The events of the night was blur really, the only thing she allowed herself to remember was the eyes of her attackers. Cold and empty eyes that would have killed Korra if they didn't want to extend a message to anyone else who thought they could hustle on their turf. She wanted to believe she was past it but when she was able to regain enough strength to walk and see herself in the bathroom mirror, bruised and swollen, she felt began to feel the anguish and humiliation she felt then. And then she thought to Lin. The one person she was able to not think about in the weeks since she's been fired. Lin, who was sitting at the kitchen table with her knuckles bashed and bloody being healed by Kya who could only sob against her hands that meant the world to them. The hands that cooked and prepped exquist meals-- the one thing that meant the most to Lin and she risked it all to find the boys who hurt Korra...the way Lin looked up at Korra who stood in the doorway horrified and could only take the defeated look in Lin's eyes as resentment towards her...</p><p> </p><p>"Korra?" She jumped when she felt Bolin's hands rest on her shoulder, bringing her back into her loft where she noticed Mako and Opal was staring at her with worry. She smiled and pat Bolin's hand as she looked to Mako whos lips trembled to form an apology.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you or anything you worked for. I know I can be a selfish and reckless but I promise our friendship matters more to me than any girl."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's not. Korra, ."</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt embarrassed at the sudden display of vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>Mako sighed, rubbing at his neck awkwardly. "Just. Promise me you'll be okay. Us. Promise us."</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I promise. It’ll be fine. It’s just a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, Korra. Asami seems like the type that’ll have you eating out of the palms of her hands.” Bolin said.</p><p> </p><p>Well. That’s not too bad is it?</p><p> </p><p>“No. Bad Korra. Stop thinking it’s not too bad.” Opal scolds playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, guys. I got this. It’s not like I’m going to go on this date and fall head over heels in love with her and risk it all.” She snorted, chuckling. Korra quickly sobered at the blank almost reading expression from her friends as they very loudly stared at her in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Fine. Whatever. Korra promised. It was just a date after all. How much trouble could she possibly get into?</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt the vein in her temple throb as she laughed to herself the moment she noticed what a troll Asami was.</p><p> </p><p>She arrived to the location Asami sent her a few hours before saying to show up dressed to impress with a ravenous appetite. So Korra let Mako pick out a nice pair of slacks and a smooth black button up with dark blue buttons. Korra was able to pull her hair into a bun after finally purchasing a pack of hairties and the moment she looked at herself in the mirror was when she truly felt like an adult. She was going on an adult date and for once was determined not to bring her home. Herunspoken promise to Mako and her fear of Hiroshi kept her thinking between her ears rather than her legs. Not that she would have time to think about anything like that, considering she was standing in front of an arcade dressed like she was ready to wine and dine at a five star restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>She turned when bright car lights shined on her and the drive walked around to pull open Asami's door. The first thing she saw was a long slender leg in black heels. The slit of her black and gold dress stopped at mid thigh, wrapping around her curves and was held to her lean body with two thin straps around her shoulders. She smiled at Korra who just gawking, unable to speak at the sight of her. Asami nod to her driver who got back into the car and pulled away, leaving the two to take in the sight of each other for a quiet moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You look amazing." Korra said, breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"You dont look half bad your self, flower girl."</p><p> </p><p>Korra nod towards the arcade , her curiosity peaked. "We're not actually going inside are we?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami frowned, her hand at her hip. "Are you against go carts?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look how we're dressed. If we was going to ride go carts i would have...I don't know, wore something else."</p><p> </p><p>Asami shook her head, pressing her palm flat to Korra's shoulder, flicking at the midnight blue buttons on her shirt. "And miss an opportunity to look this good for each other?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I shouldn't be complaining."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you shouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>Asami's hand slid down Korra's arm, her fingers linked with hers and pulled her with a gentle tug towards the entrance of the arcade.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in turning heads, sticking out like flamboyant peacocks as they strut across the arcade to get a bucket filled with coins. Korra shook her head as she cooly slid her hands into the pocket of her jeans, noticed a group of tenges girls drooling at the sight of them nearby. When Asami turned holding the bucket, she tossed her pressed straight onyx hair over her shoulder drawing a gasp from the observing crowds.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a sadist." Korra chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem very unmoved by the attention." Asami huffed. "Any good at Mario kart?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you asking can i drive because I can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, seven year olds play Mario cart. There's no way you're that bad."</p><p> </p><p>She was that bad. Out of the 5 rows of participants that played; the glamourous Asami still in her 5 inch heels, Korra who's knuckles strained against her skin as she gripped the steering wheel with dear life, and 3 ten year olds, Korra lagged behind each race with Asami in either in lead or second. If there was a moment when Korra wasn't driving  off the platform or bumping into barriers, she was being hit with turtle shells and slipping over bananas tossed at her relentlessly by the other drivers. After a while, Asami seemed to join forces with the ten year olds as they made it there business to to just unleash all they got on Korra.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I have a chance in hell at winning if you all are going to team up against me?"  Korra snapped, mostly at Asami who was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. Have you tried not sucking ,old lady?" One of the ten year olds tossed back and high fives his friend next to him. Korra bend the soda from his drink and sent it in his face, causing him to sputter and cough at the fizzy drink rushing up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheater!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Sore loser!" The other two kids cried and Asami grabbed for Korra's hand and they rushed away from potiental arcade brawl.</p><p> </p><p>"I am just...appalled." Asami crossed her arms, judgment in her stare. "Children?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Korra crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's check out that aim of yours since you seem to know how to handle guns," Asami dragged a manicured nail across Korra's bicep as she pulled her over to a zombie shooter game. They picked up a shotgun and Asami slipped a coin in the slot and they spent a few rounds putting bullets through the undead. Korra was able to execute with flawless precision.</p><p> </p><p>Asami was marked impressed, ready to jump to the next activity and Korra gladly followed. After nearly an hour they covered almost every single game in the arcade, including a very intense DDR session with Asami heels abandoned besides the platform and her dress hiked slightly to not step on the tail of it. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off her. There was something miraculous about Asami, the way she had them dolled up just to play hours of arcade games, her gentle but sassy teasing when Korra was proven to be a sore loser and her praising and genuine delight when Korra would finally beat her at something. She clung to the stuffed dragon that Korra picked out as she dumped a pile of tickets on the counter top.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll name him...Algebra II because I'm pretty sure you didn't pass it in high school." Asami teased, ducking away from Korra attempting to swat at her gently.</p><p> </p><p>The pair sat outside at a table that over looked a quiet game of mini golf as they ate pizza and shared cotton candy from the concession stand. Korra peaked up at Asami who watched attentively at the game while pulling at hot melted cheese from her pizza to drop into her mouth. That's when she tensed at the feeling of being watched and turned to look at Korra who could only smile weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I just never been on a date like this before."</p><p> </p><p>"You never had fun on a date before?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess not," Korra chuckled. "I'm having a great time."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. I haven't really had a chance to just do something random and fun like this in so long. It's just been non stop following my father around and being present at this meeting. Being seen at this event. Meeting this particular person. You kinda fade away after a while."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard...being the daughter of real estate agent." Korra said, leaning back against the table and watching Asami roll her eyes at the reminder, still holding on to her smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Real estate."</p><p> </p><p>"So would you ever tell me what your father actually does?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's pretty obvious what he does, Korra."</p><p> </p><p>Korra clicked her tongue, letting the realization settle in as the obvious did present itself in the form of armed men in suites on stand by for the Sato family, the beautiful daughter clad in diamonds and gold , the breathtaking manor and the icy cold demeanor of a one ruthless and no nonsense Hiroshi Sato all spelled out the makings of someone who is the throughout boss of a gang.</p><p> </p><p>Asami sensed Korra pause and she leaned back against the table as well, leg crossed over her thigh and a thoughtful look rested on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that scare you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean am I even more terrified of your dad who instilled a lethal amount of fear in me when he was only a real estate agent? Nah."</p><p> </p><p>"Then that makes you a hell of lot tougher than your friend." Asami snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Korra raises an eyebrow. "So Mako knows?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone 'knows'. No one will ever try to call him out on it though. The Sato family is one of the last family of royal blood in republic city. My family was one who, after the avatar founded Republic City, began the technological revolution. Things were...easier when it was about inventing and building a better future but now that Avatar Aang is gone and my family's technology is still keeping Republic City thriving my family caught a mean God complex and well...things got a little complicated and dangerous. Especially with rivalry with similar groups of people with equal ambitions—" asami intentionally trailed off, letting Korra fill in the rest with her knew found knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>"So what does that make you? The lost princess of Republic City?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami let her head fall back, her black locks waterfalls down her back and shoulders as she let out a tiresome sigh. "That means I'm unfortunately the only child who has no interest in the family business. Hence the meetings and the events I'm dragged to. My father wants me to find a suitable heir. It's the least I could do."</p><p> </p><p>"You really are a princess," Korea teased, enjoying the view of Asami relaxing on her forearms leaning against the table, her neck strained and exposed. Her eyes trailed down the slender slope of her throat to her delicate collar and the generous curve of her breasts. Her fingers swirled a long lock of her hair, drawing Korra's eyes to that little K tattoo on her middle finger. "So how's that going for you? Finding Republic City's crowned prince?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not good." She shrugged, peaking at Korra. "I have a type, my father said to me the other day. Can you believe it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami smiled, sitting up to rise to her feet and offer a hand to Korra. "Don't let me make it all so easy for you."</p><p> </p><p>"We're just talking, how else am I suppose to get to know you?" Korra returned with taking her hand and allowing her to tug gently, more of hint to join her than effort to move her. Korra rose to her feet, standing several inches shorter than Asami in her heels but barely inches apart from each other.</p><p> </p><p>The night was becoming still as the arcade began to prep to close but neither one of them wanted the night to end. Korra, still holding Asami's hand, let her finger run across smooth knuckles that didn't wear any rings on them that time. Just beautifully pale unmarked skin, unlike Korra's who's hands shown sign of wear from labor and fights. Asami looked down to their fingers touching and watched Korra run the tip of her finger of the tattoo on her hand, suddenly feeling a flare of vulnerability in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"K is for?" Korra said softly, watching Asami's eyes as they ran over a million answers, searching for one to satisfy Korra with.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you tell me something about yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra made note to return back to the subject of her interest as she allowed Asami to redirect the subject. "Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I just disclosed a family secret to you, implied or not, and you can't think of a single thing about yourself to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra bashfully chuckled, letting Asami link her fingers with hers as the two strolled out of the Arcade into the busy night life that moved around them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. Born and raise. I never left. Until recently, obviously. I never had to. Everything I needed or wanted was there. At least, that's what I believed coming up. My dad is in the military and my mom is a homemaker. I'm the only child. I have a dog. Naga. She's probably the greatest roommate ever."</p><p> </p><p>Asami smiled. "I'd love to meet her."</p><p> </p><p>"She's very particular about the women I bring around-" Korra starts, meaning to tease but quickly realized what she said. Asami didn't miss a beat. She sat up a little to continue her probing gaze, her smile softening.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you mean I wasn't suppose to know the hot water bender I went on date with wasn't popular with women?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody said that. I just...it's not like I have a ton of women meeting my dog."</p><p> </p><p>"No. She's just there when they come over." Korra opens her mouth to argue but Asami laughs. "Korra, it's fine. Tell me more about you."</p><p> </p><p>The next hour carried on, Korra describing the past couple years in Republic City, leaving out some of the more rough parts of it like the attack in the alley. It wasn't that she felt she couldn't tell Asami. More like she shouldn't. It was the first date, the last thing she needed was exposing herself so much. Still. Asami's kind and observing eyes, the way her smile would peak at the happy parts and quiver at the sad parts did something to Korra chest that she's never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>And as much as she dreaded the night to end, the brisk coolness of the night reminded her how late it was getting.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't have to end." Asami offers, clicking the button to call her ride. "It's only 12 am. We have a couple hours to dance if you want to go downtown to a club?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like the good ole days?" Korra stood and offers her hand. Asami places her soft hand into Korra's, allowing herself to effortlessly be lifted up to her feet just as the blaring headlights from her ride shine on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relieved they wouldn't let their outfits go to waste, Asami took Korra to a pretty upscale club in the up scale side of town. Korra felt like the air she was breathing cost money where they were. Everyone drove high end cars with gleaming exteriors and wore expensive designer clothing. Suddenly she felt underdress even though she was pretty sure she looked nice. At least Asami thought so. They held hands the entire ride and Korra couldn't ignore the fluttering in her chest if she tried. The ride was silent, allowing them to sort of absorb some nice comforting quiet between them, nothing that was awkward. It wasn't often or ever really a thing that Korra felt like she could just, exist in the same space as someone and not say a single word but somehow spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>When they parked outside a white building with dark windows, Asami opens her door and leads Korra out by the hand. She followed her past two sets of bouncers who looked like mobster with their ominous expression and wireless earpiece. They opened the doors to grant them access without a single word and Korra was greeted with a large dazzling dance floor surrounded by a glass top bar twinkling with soft lights. Asami lead them to the bar and ordered a few drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"To us." She raises her glass of champagne.</p><p> </p><p>Korra smirked. "To us. To you."</p><p> </p><p>As promised, they dance. The music selection was Neo soul, something similar to what was playing the night they met. Asami slipped off her heels and set them on the bar. The bartender without questioning took them and set them behind it. It was obvious Asami took her to her usual spot and she was very much well liked or at the least well known. No one stood in her way when she walked, in fact, no one really looked at her. Korra felt a twinge of something as Asami lead them to the center of the dance floor and everyone just became incredibly aware of themselves and how they existed in Asami's space.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Asami whispered softly, touching her the soft tips of her fingers to Korra chin, guiding her to loom at her. "It's just you and me."</p><p> </p><p>"Does it bother you?" Korra had to ask. She let her hands set on Asamis waist, enjoying the feel of them how they fit so perfectly in Korra's palms. Her hands then moved to gently hold her lower back, pulling her body towards her. Asami's eyes lowered briefly and then flickered upward to Korra's.</p><p> </p><p>"No, never. This is my life."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds so lonely."</p><p> </p><p>"I never noticed. I've never been alone."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be alone to feel lonely."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel lonely now, Korra." Asami murmured, her eyes heavily blinking as she brought her chest close to Korra's, her hand cupping the back of her neck. Korra's body sighs  into hers, her hands feeling a hunger to roam. She respectfully keeps them at her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>The music's tempo was so rhythmic  and low that Korra felt the bass shudder through and never once assumed she was trembling. Asami feels so incredibly good against her, her soft black hair tickling her wrist as it flowed down her back. The  sweet scent of her skin as Korra turns her head into her neck, inhaling softly. She fought the urge to kiss when Asami sighs so dreamy and soft into her ear. God.</p><p> </p><p>Korra squeezed her side and Asami let out a soft little whimper. Her mouth opened and she let her warm wet lips trail along the collar of her shirt. Korra felt heat sink into her skin through the fabric, pulling Asami closer. Their swaying became more focused at their joint hips, grinding a little as they dance. Asami trailed her hands down Korra's shoulders, gripping her back muscles and Korra caught her moan before it slipped past her lips. Instead she tortured Asami by moving her hand up the curvy length of Asamis back, through her long hair, gripping her neck tightly before letting her fingers make purchase to the hair at her scalp, gripping, pulling. Asami pressed closer, their hips flushed.</p><p> </p><p>They staid clung to one another even as the music bleed into the next song. Swaying and sighing, fighting the want to touch, to feel but failing as they teased with gently stroking. Korra immediately forgot about the other people in the room. Only Asami existed. Nothing could possible be more perfect then that moment. The moment of feeling her press  press press into Korra until she feels a hungry ache between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>"It's late," Asami blurted suddenly, her voice tight and heavy. Korra breathed deeply through her nostrils. Feeling both starved and sated by the desperation in her tone. "It's late so maybe.."</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, maybe. Maybe she goes home with Asami, to her house. Spend all night fucking her into the sheets. Tasting her. Pray that she wakes up early enough or just avoid passing out all together to ensure Hiroshi doesn't find her inside the manor and wring her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Or.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she drags Asami to her shabby, cold apartment with no running water, covered in dog hair and try to muffle her cries of pleasure by licking into her mouth while she strokes inside her so her neighbor doesn't call the landlord again.</p><p> </p><p>No. As badly, and God does Korra want it so badly, she knows timing would mean everything. She doesn't want another night of just casual sex. She wants this to work. Even if it means taking a cold shower when she got home. Not that she mad much of a choice anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Korra pulled back to look at the heat filled gaze in Asami's eyes. She wanted to kiss the hell out of her. "Let's get you home?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami immediately took the hint and she smiled, doing a good job of hiding her disappointment. Asami pressed a soft kiss to Korra's chest and was lead outside. The misty early morning settled into the busy streets, fog dancing around the lights. Before Asami could even press the button, she took Korra's hand and guides her, encouraging her to take a walk.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitating, Korra followed, convinced she'd follow her anywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked up the street, walking and walking until the busy sounds of elite nightlife became a distance noise. Korra let Asami heels dangle in her hand while she held Asami's in her other, their fingers woven together. They enjoy the closeness and even the lingering silence as the two strolled, eventually Korra stopping them to turn her towards each other. The moment felt unreal to Korra, the way they stood face to face with after hours of dancing; swollen feet and aching limbs that danced around the idea of what to do with themselves after being entangled all evening. Korra watched Asami's eyes watch her, studied every little movement in her expression to see exactly what she would do next in an attempt to have the right reaction. Korra only had the nerve to reach out to swipe her warm thumb right underneath her bottom lip that parted slightly at the gentle touch. It burned in both of them and Korra saw it in Asami's green eyes and she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't give them what they both wanted right then...at the very least...</p><p> </p><p>Korra stiffened; her eyes moved slightly past Asami's shoulder to the figure turning the corner of the street they stood on. A young girl limping slowly as she cradled her own arm, staggering towards a bus stop. Korra felt heat rise from her throat into her face as recognition settled and the girl's name slipped from her in panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinora?"</p><p> </p><p>Both Asami and Jinora winced.</p><p> </p><p>Jinora looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes looking at her with worry and the stiff back of a woman with long dark hair...she began to look around in fever as she backed away from the stop in search of a place to hide. Korra immediately went to go after her but Asami pressed a firm hand into her shoulder, stopping her.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, maybe we should go?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think she's hurt, Asami. I'll be right back-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's late..." Asami  began, a slight tremor to her voice. Korra cupped Asami's chin giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be quick. Just wait for me here and let me see what's wrong-"</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, I can't— don't leave me alone..." Korra frowned at the sudden change  in her voice, at the way Asami couldn't hold her gaze. She took her hand, knowing she didn't have to time to waste, locking their fingers together. She pulled Asami along who only had slight resistance to the tug of her arm as they turned to corner following the direction Jinora went. She didn't get very far- she had a staggered limp that allowed her to cross the empty street as she made her way towards an alley that was poorly light by flickering neon sign to a sketchy bar. Korra called out for her again, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinora, please wait! If you're hurt, we can help you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Go away!" she yelled, baring her teeth. Korra huffed as she pulled Asami along with her across the street where Jinora stood, now facing them with her hand slowly reaching for something tucked in the waist band of her pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did this to you, Jinora? Where's Kai?" Korra murmured softly, gazing at the cut on her lip and the knot above her eye.</p><p> </p><p>The venom in Jinora's eyes left Korra and bore into Asami who stood being Korra, trembling. She couldn't look back at her.</p><p> </p><p>When Korra stepped forward, letting go of Asami's hand to offer it to Jinora, she pulled out a knife and swiped it at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Get the fuck away from me, Korra. Better yet, just get the fuck out of here before she gets you killed." Jinora hissed, firmly gripping the handle of the knife until her knuckles turned white.</p><p> </p><p>"Before who gets me-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no..."</p><p> </p><p>Korra turned to see Asami backing away, her shaking hands reaching for her purse. The sound of tires screeching and doors slamming shut ripped Korra's attention from her petrified date to the four men walking across the street pulling guns from their pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a problem?" One of them asked, stepping between Korra and Jinora. Korra swallowed, realizing it wasn't the time to show any fear as she held a strong stance in knowing she had to protect Asami.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just here with my friends. She's hurt and I want to get her some help." Korra explained, calmly.</p><p> </p><p>The man snorted as he turned to reach for Jinora by grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and yanking her between them, her feet struggling to reach the ground. Korra immediately lunged forward at the distressed and pain groan coming from the young girl but was kept at bay at the sight of the other men pointing their guns at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean this girl, right? She does look like shit, I agree. But I can assure you, miss that she's in good hands. Now have a nice day." He explained with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate that...but I think she'd be better off in my care..." Korra warranted carefully, her hands raised palms out as non threatening as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a shit about what you think. How about you fuck off and mind your damn business?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about I try not to kick your ass right now?" She shot back, nearly spitting from anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra...just...go..." Jinora muttered through pained breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving you." She said between gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt like her world was spinning. She knew thinking fast was what kept you alive in moments like this and she wasn't a stranger to having to scrap with people in the streets, especially low life men. She eyes a fountain nearby, slowly sputtering water from it. She looks back to the guys in front of her, the asshole hurting Jinora and the thugs pointing their guns at them. These men...she's seen them somewhere before. They had markings on their hands, tattoos peeking from the sleeves of their suits. Her eyes flickered back to the man gripping Jinora who struggled against him weakly. And then it hit her.</p><p> </p><p>The tattoos. They're-</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck they're Tenzin's boys."</p><p> </p><p>The first fire of a gun sent Korra crashing into Asami, knocking her over and quickly cradling her head in her arms. Asami clung to her back, too stunned to move, to breath to think. Korra heard a series of fire and fear nearly locked her muscles. Fear for Asami. For Jinora. She looked up and saw a spot near the dumpster where Asami could hid. She didn't have to time waste. She needed to do something. She needed to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Korra blindly pulled Asami to her feet and they dashed for the hiding spot. Her beautiful dress was soiled from the puddled they feel in and her hair was little disarayed. However, even with pure fear in her eyes Asami was stunning.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra don't." Asami warned, clutching her arm desperately. Korra kept her back to the action, covering as much of Asami as she could. Through the chaos and possible carnage she noticed the shots firing came from Tenzin's boys and another group of men. Dressed in black suits with the Sato family crest embolded on the pocket, she knew they came to protect Asami from the assualt.</p><p> </p><p>Jinora.</p><p> </p><p>Korra's eyes widen and she turned to find Jinora laying limply in the trash nearby as more of Tenzin's boys came for backup. It was an all out war and Jinora was in the crossfire. She didn't have time to think, to respond to Asami's pleas as she ran through the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could make it to Jinora, she felt the hot bit of a bullet. The pain taking her out and causing her to collapse next to Jinora. Jinora, her breathing shallow and wet, gazed at Korra who gripped her shoulder as blood began to poor from the wound. She couldn't believe it. Someone shot her. She grit her teeth, trying to rise to her legs and mustering whatever was left in her to grab Jinora and press her body against hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." She wheezed and Jinora was too exhausted and overcome with pain to argue. She blacked out in her arms.Korra looks over the Asami would had her arms covering her head. Bodies liter the ground, a mix of both gangs and the gunfire never stopped. With another will of idiocy or whatever it was that made Korra this way, she ran over to Asami with Jinora in her arms without being hit again. She set her limp body against her, instinctively , Asami cradles her in her arms. She couldn't stand the sight of it, the fear, the anguish in her eyes. She balled her fist.</p><p> </p><p>She stood and quickly eyed the fountain near by. She pulled the energy from within to wipe out most of Tenzin's boys with the water from it. She turned to Asami's bodyguards and hesitated. They only wanted to protect Asami. She used her energy to approach the leader who was panting on the ground, soaked. He reached inside his vest for another weapon and Korra swipes the gun from him with a whip of water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, what are you gonna do? Kill me? It'll be the last thing you do bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't waste my time. I want you gone. Don't ever come near Jinora or Asami ever again." She said through grit teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He sneered, looking past Korra to the men behind her. He looked back to Korra. "You'll regret this bitch. You're fucking around with the wrong crowd, I promise you that."</p><p> </p><p>Another member of the gang came to help him up and together they limped away.</p><p> </p><p>Korra let out weak sigh, her knees nearly giving out. She looked over to Asami who was being aided to. Jinora laying weakly on the ground. Korra sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to help her?" She snapped at the men as she picked Jinora from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." One of the men huffed, snatching both Korra and Jinora up. Korra felt nothing but rage at the sight of them so disrespectfully pushing her limp body into the car. Before she could bend at them, the grip on her injured shoulder was tight, the pain so searing as fingers dug into it that she blacked out as she was being tossed in the backseat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Okay, fuck marry kill...President Raiko, Avatar Kyoshi or Avatar Aang?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Korra, for fuck sakes...the President? And why do I feel like the last two are blasphemous?" Lin scoffed. Korra tossed her head back and laughed. They sat on the roof top of the restaurant, enjoying a quick break as they prepared for the countdown to celebrate the new year. Lin was pleasantly drunk, where she would sometimes indulge Korra in her stupid fucking nonsense as she so affectionately calls it and Korra doesn't waste a single moment of it. They lounged on wobbly old restaurant chairs as they looked over the busy streets at the crowds dancing and chattering with excitement for a chance at a new opportunity. Lin brought up 2 half</em> of bottles of wine, handing Korra one and they drank in silence or Lin would pretend to be annoyed whenever Korra would engage her in a game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, okay fine. You don't have to answer even though I'm pretty sure I know the answers." Korra teased and Lin cut her a sharp look. "What? I know Raiko is definitely your type. Okay, seriously you don't have to answer unless you tell me what your new year resolution is."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"New Year resolution?" She questioned over the bottle of her wine. "Why would I do that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's a thing. You know, a chance to make a goal and make the new year count for something. I don't know. It's a thing, okay."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not a thing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How have you never heard of this!? Okay, like I guess mine would be to open my own restaurant."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin chuckled. "Open a restaurant? Korra, c'mon. Do you know how much work that is? You expect the accomplish that in a year?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I'm going to start next year. That's like the point of the resolution."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why not now?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why not now what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin raised an humored eyebrow. "Start your resolution thing. Open up your restaurant."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And leave you to tend to this place without me? You'd burn to the ground." Korra laughed and Lin gave a lazy shrug but didn't argue otherwise. Korra sat back in her seat and looked up at the twinkling stars above them. "I want a lot of things. I want a better place.  A car.  A career. I want to do something great. Be somebody important. Someone you can be proud of."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin stared at Korra as she spoke, feeling a wave of affection for her protégé but for the most part, kept any emotion at bay. She was too drunk for this. She turned her head and titled her bottle over, not a single drop was left inside. She stood up, tossed it in the recycle and leaned over the edge of the railing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>I have goals too, if that's what you are asking. I thought I accomplished everything I could possibly want in my life. Money. Reputation. Pride. I have the most refined restaurant in Republic City that I've built from nothing with my bare hands. I have everything. But that's not necessarily true."</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra stood and joined Lin, resting her arms on the railing and following her soft gaze to the street below where Kya was dancing along with happily drunk patrons outside the restaurant. She twirled,  swaying her hips, dancing from partner to partner laughing and clapping as she did. A soft, gentle flush spread across Lin's cheek and Korra didn't think to tease her about it because she knew she would blame it on the wine. And then punch her in the arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you think I could do it?" Korra asked and Lin peaks at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Open your own restaurant?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure kid. You can probably do anything. You're capable," Korra's eyes widen. Lin was absolutely drunk because she's never said anything like that before. "But you should ask Opal to help you with your finances. The kid's a fucking genius and you have the mental capcity of a ham and cheese sandwich."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra cracked up and Lin even smirked a little just as everyone in the street announced that the countdown was going to begin in a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well. Let's get this over with already." Lin sighed and waves for Korra to follow as she made her way towards the fire escape. Korra let out a happy sounding sigh as she turns to look out over the city, feeling the happiest she's been in a long time. .</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck! Fuck! What have I done?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you even know where you're going?! Jesus, man, eyes on the road!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, man. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead. I shot the fucking gardener and boss is going to be pissed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you please stop swerving!" Asami snapped as she cradled Korra closer to her chest. Korra blinked awake, the frantic sound of the men arguing in the front seat with the constant bump and sway of the van made her dizzy and shook her to consciousness. Her eyes focused on Asami who looked absolutely annoyed in the present moment but melted into fear and worry when she looked down to see Korra come to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby. Hey, you're okay. It's going to be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They shot me. The fucking idiot shot me." Korra groaned as she realized Asami was using Korra's shirt she pulled off her to press into the wound to stop the bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're getting you help, Korra. I'm so sorry this happened." Asami whimpered softly to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fucking shot me!" Korra rasped and the driver glanced over his shoulder, his face covered in panic induced sweat. He hit a curb, causing everyone to shift around and Korra cried out in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my first fucking day, okay! I didn't know I would actually have to use my gun. Fuck man. This was suppose to be part time...Boss is going to kill me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Part time? What are you, a fucking idiot!?"The other guy yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My father will be the least of your worries if you don't shape up and drive properly." Asami snapped and the driver winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yes Ms. Sato. S-sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The driving felt like a lifetime. The city lights that flickered through the window would brighten and dim across Asami face. Even in peril, she was perfect. So stunning and regal. Korra has never met anyone like her. Despite it all, the craziness of getting shot, she didn't want to be away from her. She's crazy, she knows it. She has to be to still want her after all of this...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The van came to a screeching stop, Asami's grip on Korra tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...I think we've been cornered, man." The driver stammered. Korra looks up at Asami then attempted to sit up to see a row of cars with bright headlights and men on motorcycles equipped with various weapons blocking the street. When she felt the breath leave Asami's body, she knew she feared the worse. It was Tenzin's boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzin ran the Air Nation, a gang that ran the underbelly of Republic City. Anyone with half a brain would know to not engage anyone of the members, even the moronic lower leveled ones. Tenzin had eyes and ears all over the city and more than likely owned a good portion of it. His army, known as Tenzin's boys patrol the city and makes sure that their major money maker, gun trade, ran smoothly. President Raiko, like every politician, knew it was better to cooperate than fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra managed to dodge advances from recruitment during her time in the street. Ideally they resorted to grabbing homeless kids off the street giving them work in exchange for food and shelter. Korra knew better than to get involved with gangs then and was lucky enough to make it off the streets just as things were getting worse. That's probably what happened to Kai and Jinora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking, as if that ever stopped Korra before, she sits up and reaches for the door handle. Asami slaps her hand over hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra please. I'll have them get us out of here. There's too many of them and you're already hurt. I don't want you to—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra leans in and kissed her. Asami's words lost against Korra lips. Korra squeezed her eyes shut, exhaling into it, cupping her face and eventually sliding her hand into silky soft hair to deepened the kiss she's wanted since she saw her stroll into the grass days ago. Asmai melted into it, parting her mouth to graze her tongue against Korra's and then biting hard into her lip. It felt like a goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay in the car." Korra whispered breathlessly when they parted, pressing her forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Korra, please..." Asami whispered back, closing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey. Trust me." Korra said, impressed with how calm she sounded. Asami's green eyes frantically searched her face. Korra touched her cheek with her fingertips. "Trust me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Korra pushed open the van door and jumped out, ignoring the throbbing pain in her torso. She slammed it shut and stepped in front of it, taking in her problem.There were no odds in her favor at the moment but fuck it if she didn't try. The man from the alley jumps off the back of a bike and twirls his bat as he steps closer to Korra, smirking cynically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're just about the unluckiest broad I ever met. Well, besides that pretty little girlfriend of yours in there."  He points the end of his bat to the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Korra didn't respond, he sneered, spitting on the ground in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only way out is to give us the kid. You do that and you can live to see another day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra kept her eyes on the other men, watching as they also left their vehicles, weapon in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" The man shouted, bringing Korra's attention back to him. "Eyes over here, Princess. I don't have all night. You've already put me in a real tight spot with your shit. Give me the brat or you'll get a matching bullet in your fucking chest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. You win." Korra said after a while. He looked a little surprised but quickly taps the bat against his shoulder, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Atta girl. Ronjo, tie the bitch up so we can get this kid and leav-" before he finished his sentence, Korra bends the water right off of the street and pulls to swipe him off his feet. Immediately, the men from the cars rushed to attack and Korra used the same water to shape them into small sharp ice darts that she sent flying in their direction. Just as affective if not more than the bullet that pierced through her shoulder. The men that were able to dodge it, rolling out of the firing zone while others not so lucky laid on in the streets. She caught sight of someone rushing her with a pipe that she ducked when he swung and knees him in the gut. Another attack on her right of a woman with brass knuckles and Korra barely misses her swing when she grabs her wrist and pulls, flinging her over her shoulder face first into the asphalt. The pain in her shoulder was burning, her wound oozing blood down her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed everyone in the van to leave. She turns to the van to where Asami stared out the window in horror. Before Korra could tell her to go, Mr. Loud mouth kicked Korra's back in, sending her to her hands and knees. She gasped for air as the wind was nearly knocked out of her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back and in the reflection of the van bumper , she saw him whip out a blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should of just cooperated. Now I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna kill your bitch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra could see Asami screaming inside the van, struggling against her guards hold as they kept her inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This can't be how she dies. All those times she should have died and didn't...now is the day it all ends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra clenched her fist. She should have died in that alley. She should have died in the streets. She didn't. She survived. She won't die like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he placed the blade agaisnt her throat, Korra turns and swings her arm and a blast of heat rushes from her first. She falls forward against the ground, gasping as her knuckles burned and she looked down at the heat pouring from them. She glanced over her shoulder at the guy screaming, clutching his face in agony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did she...did she just firebend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck! I thought this bitch was a water bender?!" He screamed, kicking and wailing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra rose to her feet, her attackers suddenly confused and hesitant to do anything. Korra looked at her hands again and flexed her fingers. The same energy she used to water bender, she tried to pull up and through her body to create...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fire." She whispered in awe. Blazing from her finger tips was fire, dazzling powerful yellow and red flames. Fire. She's...there's no way this is possible unless she's...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's the fucking avatar!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang members began to scramble. A couple lifting their burned leader and dragging him away in retreat for the second time that night. She watched them all run the their cars as abs clenched her first and assumed a fire bender stance she's seen Mako do. Inhaling deeply, feeling the power inside, she swings her first as hard as she could and sends a fireball towards two of the cars that exploded on impact. The flames burst from the street up in the air, brightening the entire street. Everyone stared at the catastrophe in fearful awe,the remaining thugs quickly runshed to the cars still standing and clumsily made their escape. Absolute catharsis surges through her body, seeping into flesh and bones, finally she felt the weight of exhaustion and overwhelming pain settle into her body and she blacks out for a second time that night .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the nice comments and kudos &lt;3 I’m a first time writer , at least publicly and i was nervous about posting. I’ve never felt more encouraged! Thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in Asami's bed after a perfect date sounded like a dream come true. Waking up in Asami's bed after being shot and getting the ass kicked out of her after said date is...really not something Korra could have seen coming. "You didn't think you'd get shot after taking out Hiroshi Sato's daughter on a date?" Korra asked Korra. To which Korra stupidly responds back to herself, "well...yeah...but still..."</p><p> </p><p>Asami walked into the room, shutting the door with her bare foot and taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Korra where she placed a towel and clean clothes next to her. She tucks back loose, freshly washed flowing hair to bend down and slowly kiss her, her brain suddenly filled with pop rocks and firecrackers.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Asami murmured against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Korra dreamily said back. "Am I dead? Or is this a dream?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami giggled softly as she pecks Korra's lips, "You're very much alive. How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Korra shifted under her, becoming aware of her shoulder and the rest of her body and felt little to no pain at all. Even more of reason to think this is all a dream. She gave Asami a quizzical look. "Good, actually?"</p><p> </p><p>"I sent a water bender medic to heal you. You'll still have a scar though, unfortunately but you shouldn't be in any pain."</p><p> </p><p>"A scar? Pretty bad ass right?" Korra smirked, rubbing her finger over the scaring wound under her shirt and Asami shakes her head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"More like dumbass," she shook her head, pinching Korra's side who yelp. "But it was pretty badass taking on Tenzin's boys single handed and then firebending," she whispered the last part in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt her stomach grumble, hunger and and little anxiety settled there. "You saw that too, huh? Guess this really ain't a dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone did. It won't be long before words get out about there finally being an Avatar and after so long without knowing."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way I'm the avatar though...Aang only died-"</p><p> </p><p>"22 years ago." Asami finished, giving Korra a soft look. She blinked rapidly, sitting upright.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but...the avatar is suppose to be like some spiritual super human with like a good conscious and good credit or something. There's no way that's me."</p><p> </p><p>"The avatar is also selfless, strong and brave. I saw the makings of someone powerful and fearless last night. Whether you are the avatar or not, you are amazing. You saved my life." Asami said as she took Korra hand in hers. Korra felt lightheaded, everything about Asami and her words and her touch made her dizzy. She looks so good in her domestic look, her face clean of makeup, her pink soft lips no longer a sultry red, grazing over her knuckles, incorporating a the very sly hint of her tongue as she went. She could even see very light freckles under her eyes. Eyes that bore into her like dazzling emeralds. Korra could hardly focus when this beautiful woman is practically on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>Korra lowered her eyes. "I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me take care of that." Asami offered and plants soft kisses to Korra's knuckles. She rose to her feet,Korra enjoyingthe sight of her in a thin, silk robe tied to her beautiful body. She was briefly reminded of a different kind of hunger.</p><p> </p><p>"Get showered and dressed and meet me in the main dining room for breakfast. You'll feel even better after you've eaten."</p><p> </p><p>"The main dining room? Goddamn rich people," Korra grumbled with a smile as Asami left her alone in the room. She collapsed back in the bed for a second of reflection, staring at her hands. Nicks and scares painted them but they were hands that worked and fought. The avatar. Of all the people in the world, she was the avatar. The power she felt firebending was unmistakable. Which means she could also earth and air bend. She balled her fist and dropped her arm over her eyes. It also meant she'd have a huge target on her back.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Korra showered and dressed in dark blue jeans and a soft grey v neck shirt. She waterbends her hair dry and grabs her shoes from the shoe rack near the door and went on a hunt for this main dining area. She rounds a corner and sees the end of a large ivory table where Asami sat with her feet tucked under her, casually flipping through a newspaper while nibbling on toast. She peaks up at Korra, smiling warm and she felt her heart flutter. That flutter became a seizure when she saw Hiroshi sitting next to her in an all white Armani suit, sipping a steaming cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Hungry?" Asami offered and eyes the seat next to her which was across from Hiroshi. Was this even allowed?! How was this allowed? Does he know about what happened? Fuck. Of course he knows about the attack last night or worse he knows they went out on a date.Shit!</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi looks up, waiting to see what Korra does and Korra scans the table for items he could kill her with. That stirring spoon looks incredibly dangerous all of a sudden. Korra felt the panic become visible on her face and she quickly checks herself, attempting to be literally be anyone but a shivering terrified idiot. She tried to be Avatar Korra. Whoever that is, shes willing to bet she's not afraid of having breakfast with her crush's father.</p><p> </p><p>"Aiwei. Korra's chair please?" Hiroshi orders a tall older gentleman on standby. He quietly pulls Korra chair and Korra takes a seat slowly, letting out a surpirsed sound when he scoots it up to the table and draps a napkin in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee?" Aiwei offered. Korra nods.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi silently observes Korra as she stirs her cup, chanting over and over and over to just look at this man. Look up right at him, right in the eye. He hasn't killed you yet, Korra. Which means he doesn't want her dead yet. She's bullshitted her way through life up until this point, right? Korra looked up from over her mug , her eyes widening as she saw a very delighted look on Hiroshi's face. Asami was looking between the two, ignorantly happy as she rests her chin in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi sets his cup down.</p><p> </p><p>"You two had quite the night last night-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I was trying to protect my friends. I had no way of knowing Asami would have got caught up in all that. I wouldn't have-" Korra blurted, the words pouring endlessly out of her mouth.Hiroshi chuckled. So much for Avatar Korra.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, I'm not upset. Not the least bit in fact."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad?" She panted. She looked down at the stirring spoon. "You're not going to stab me with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Asami groaned into her hand, grumbling "Jesus, Korra" as Hiroshi laughed. A genuine, head back, from his gut laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, Korra." He continued laughing, shaking his head and eyes Asami who peaked from behind her fingers. "I'm relieved, in fact. My daughter couldn't be safer with anyone else on the planet than with you. The avatar."</p><p> </p><p>Shit. He knows. He knows she's the avatar.</p><p> </p><p>"You can imagine my surprise when I found out that the gardener of all people handled her own with several Air Nation members. Injured at that. I'm very impressed, Korra."</p><p> </p><p>"Impressed?" she exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi nods. "Asami, dear. Will you excuse us for a moment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Father." Asami pouts. Hiroshi smiles warmly at her and pats her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have your friend back in once piece. Come, Korra. I want to talk with you." Hiroshi rises from the table and Aiwei quickly begins cleaning. Asami groans and reaches out to kiss Korra's jaw which Korra immediately looks to Hiroshi. He didn't seem to mind much.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember. All bark." She whispered in her ear and playfully snaps her teeth at Korra's ear lobe before she leaves the dining area. Hiroshi signals for Korra to follow him out of large glass double doors that lead to another small garden she and Mako had yet to work in. She couldn't get over how absolutely massive this place was. Hiroshi walked with purpose, much like his daughter as if he knew how important and powerful he is. Korra felt incompetent and damn near unworthy walking next to him. She slowed her pace to walk just a little behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, I want to thank you for saving my daughters life. It's dangerous in the city we live in and you can only imagine my fear of knowing my daughter is out amongst it. Especially when I've had the misfortune of employing incompetent men. The men who put you in danger have been dealt with. I do not tolerate sloppy work."</p><p> </p><p>Korra swallowed dryly at "dealt with".</p><p> </p><p>"And...and um...Mr. Sato? I also had a friend with me last night. A girl, about 14. Jinora. Do you know what happened to her?"</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi doesn't pause, the words flowed. "Ah , Yes. Jinora. She's gotten herself in quite the situation, that one. She's a gang member, belonging to the air nation. I have a soft spot for children, you see and I couldn't turn her in despite my distaste for gang activity. She's in a safe house outside the city. I have a few of my trusted advisors tending to her while she heals."</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt immense relief leave her body. She's safe. Jinora is safe. All she has to do is find Kai and she'll know that's at least two kids that's out of the streets.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Sato."</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, I am no monster." Hiroshi paused and turned to face her. The two stood arms length from one another, for the first time ever, Hiroshi was looking Korra in the eyes. "I may come off aggressive but I care about one thing: Republic City. I want to restore this once great city to its former glory. I worked alongside the late avatar and together we kept jobs in the city, gave children access to quality education and crime out of the streets. I feel a sense of duty to keep Aangs honor alive with you, the next avatar. Together, we can make a change for good." He smiled. And Korra couldn't really believe it. It felt warm, sincere. She soaked it all, every word and felt for the first time in her life that maybe she could do something great. And that maybe...well, maybe Hiroshi truly means what he says.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure I'm what you're looking for, Sir. Until last night, I had no idea I was the avatar. I honestly think I'm just a gardener and not a very good one at that." She chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra." Hiroshi placed a heavy, warm hand on her shoulder. "You are many things. Just a gardener is not the end all to who you are. You are the avatar. And I want us to work together. I trust you with my very life; My daughter. So, I hope that you trust me."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't feel very compelled to say no. Or at least in a position to say no. She nods. "I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"That pleases me. I'll do my part to make sure you have adequate training. I have resources that will impress you. I've done business with great bending masters all over the world whom will wait for nothing at a chance to train the avatar. In the meantime; you will make my daughters safety your number one priority as you would the entire world."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, If you don't mind me asking...what exactly am I protecting her from?" Korra had to ask. "If it's okay, sir, I'm not quite sure I understand what it is that you do. I'm not sure who would want to hurt Asami."</p><p> </p><p>"I am the wealthiest man in Republic City. You can only imagine the enemies I have," he chuckled lowly, continuing  his stroll and nodding to Korra to follow. "I don't want to blind side you. Tenzin and I do not have a very amicable relationship. He's done more harm to my family than you can ever imagine. I am constantly worried that he may strike again."</p><p> </p><p>Korra thought of Asami's mother instantly and was filled with dread. Hiroshi seemed to appreciate Korra's empathy.</p><p> </p><p>"As for what I do. Well, Korra, I'm sorry to disappoint but I am simply a business man. I make investment in the City. I also own the largest bank in Republic City. I know a worthy investment when I see one. I'm willing to put everything into you, Korra."</p><p> </p><p>They've reached the end of the garden that lead to the rock garden she and Mako created. Just beyond that, Mako was working tirelessly, shoveling. Korra winced, remembering that she definitely didn't come home last night which meant Mako was waiting for her to take her to work.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be sure to find a proper replacement for you." Hiroshi said and Korra turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to quit working with Mako?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you are concerned with compensation, you will paid handsomely. What was it that I was paying you before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mako and I just split the tips 60/40."</p><p> </p><p>"For half the labor? Seems as if I'm doing you a favor." Hiroshi chuckled as he pulls out a checkbook. He scribbled aimless a number and tears it, handing it to Korra. "That should cover proration for having interrupt your work. Avatar Aang wasn't a man of worldly possessions but I couldn't be stopped from giving him everything in exchanged for his partnership. I paid cash for Air Temple island." Hiroshi looks ahead and Korra follow his gaze towards the sea. Just outside large tall black gates that surrounded the property was the bay and just on the horizon was a view of Air Temple Island, home of Avatar Aang. Korra was awed, never seeing it from this view. The statueof Avatar Aang standing proudly as he looked over the city. Hiroshi affectionately pats her back before turning to leave. "You'll hear from me again, Korra. Enjoy your day."</p><p> </p><p>Korra watched him go for a moment before looking at the check in her hand and FUCK—</p><p> </p><p>$500,000.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mako wiped the sweat from her brow with the edge of his shirt just as he was knocked over into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra?!" He huffed when Korra scrambled to help him back up after running into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mako,'let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Korra what the hell? Where were you today? I stood outside your apartment for 30 minutes which isn't including the 20 minutes  you take to come down and then you don't call to say you're bailing. What gives?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra waves her hand around to catch his attention and he shuts his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...," she slapped a hand over her mouth and just decides to show Mako the check. He looked at it, confused and then his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother fuc...."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not all."</p><p> </p><p>Mako, looked up from the check as Korra stood back and took a stance Mako was pretty familiar with. The hell is she doing? It looks like she's about to-</p><p> </p><p>Korra shots a blast of fire into the air, nearly failing back and Mako's jaw fell into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Mako slams on his brake,  quickly pulling the keys out of the ignition. Korra was ahead of him, jumping out of the passenger seat and sliding across the top of the truck to burst into Zaofu Diner. All the people inside quickly looked up at the commotion, Opal glares at them from behind the counter as she was pouring coffee into a customers mug.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing? I'm working." She hissed between her teeth as Korra jumps on the stool .</p><p> </p><p>"You need to come with us. I can't really explain it right now but you just have to trust us." Mako demands.</p><p> </p><p>"Mako, are you smoking crack? I'm on the clock. My next break is at 2. Why are you both so sweaty? Korra, get away from the —oof." Korra plucks Opal from behind the counter and the trio scramble towards the kitchen, startling the cooks as they took the back door to the the back of the restaurant next to the dumpster. Korra sat Opal down on a stack of over turned crates and backed up. She glowered at her and Mako, waiting for the point.</p><p> </p><p>"Just. Just watch." Mako warned, arms crossed and his brow low and focused.</p><p> </p><p>Korra took a breath and pulled the energy from her core. Another blast of fire escapes her fist up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!!!" Opal screams and falls back off the crates into a pile of crumpled and damp newspapers. "Korra!! Are you...did you just..."</p><p> </p><p>Korra looked at Mako who stared back then looked to Opal who looked at Korra and the three just stood there staring.</p><p> </p><p>Four if count the homeless man standing near by with a cart full of cans, impressed. He clapped.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Opal tossed her apron to her coworker after promising to cover a Saturday shift for her if she covered her this time. She sat between Mako and Korra as they took off in search for Bolin. Finding him was pretty easy. He was at the dog park trying to convince owners to let his Ferret play with their dogs.</p><p> </p><p>"He's practically a dog. Watch. Pabu. Fetch!" He throws a stick across the grass and the owners all turned to gawk at the ferret who was passed out asleep in the grass, completely limp.</p><p> </p><p>"That's um. Well, that's apart of the trick. Okay, Pabu. Play dead!" He laughed awkwardly, picking up the limp ferret and shaking him a little. "He's really really good at this."  He heard his name being called from across the park, he turned as saw his friends rushing across the grass towards him. "Oh. Hey guys! What's up? Wait. Opal your not supposed to be off work for another 5 hours."</p><p> </p><p>"Bo. We have to show you something." Opal explained between pants for air and the gang drives to Korra's apartment scrambling to pile on her bed. Naga glares at Korra and then to her empty bowl from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone remained silent as Korra took stance in front of them, shaking her limbs and trying to do her best not to accidentally set her entire place on fire. She extended her hands, concentrated. Bolin waited at the edge of the bed, confused yet excited.</p><p> </p><p>This time, instead of firebending she metal bends, Squeezing the pipes to her water like a wad of paper.</p><p> </p><p>Bolin jumped up, gasping. "Holy cow! Korra's a metal bender!"</p><p> </p><p>"She's the avatar, Bolin." Mako corrected and Bolin gasped again.</p><p> </p><p>"The avatar!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um. Hey, Bo? Any chance you can uh, fix my pipe?"</p><p> </p><p>As Bolin undid the pipe, Opal got up from the bed, pacing before she snapped her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to tell people."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Mako and Korra chorused together.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to tell someone. Korra! This is a huge fucking deal! The avatar? That's exactly what everyone has been waiting for. And it's not just anyone, it's you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Opal," Korra sighed, smiling weakly. "While I appreciate you having that much faith in me...I can't tell people right now. I can like make a couple fire blast and I guess now I can maybe metal bend but that's all I got. I've been the avatar for literally a day."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" She questioned, tossing her hands up.</p><p> </p><p>"Because someone's already put down a down payment." Mako quipped a littler bitterly. Everyone grew quiet and turned to him before looking back to Korra. She groaned rolling her eyesand reaching into her pocket to show Opal the check.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen. "Korra, what is this? Oh my god...oh my fucking god?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Bolin rose on her toes to look over Opal' shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiroshi wants her to work for him."</p><p> </p><p>"With him." Korra corrected. Mako scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"With him? You believe that?" Opal lowered the check, her voice a little weak and her cheeks suddenly flushed from being overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the problem? Wasn't we working for him just the other day?" Korra countered as she walks over to Naga's bowl and dumps a more than generous amount of food in it as an apology for missing breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Yeah. Planting flowers. Raking. Installing a bidet. Not joining a gang." Mako said, pointing to the check in Opal's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Korra clenched her jaw and whipped her neck around to glare at Mako. "I am not joining a gang."</p><p> </p><p>"You're getting involved with someone who is Involed with gangs. How do you think these gangs get there hands on weapons? Hiroshi is funding them!" Her argued, pointing to Korra's check again.</p><p> </p><p>Korra stepped in his space, poking at his chest. "And how do you know that? We talked today and he's just a rich guy. A business man."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, a real estate broker?" Opal rolled her eyes. "I thought we already decided that was a bunch of shit."</p><p> </p><p>Mako, squeezed the bridge of his nose, pacing in a small circle as Korra followed his aggressive moments. "What's with you Korra? Why are you defending him? Do you really have to do all this to get on Asami's good side? All of a sudden you figure out you're the avatar and Hiroshi cuts you a huge check? None of that is screaming red flags to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't about Asami."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why the hell did he write you a check?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, Mako! Because. You know what? It's none of your damn business. Okay? Just forget it," she tossed back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's none of my business? You're being stupid. As always."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Opal warned, stepping between the two as tension rises. Korra blew a huff of air from her nostrils and Mako crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what. I really hope I never have to say I told you so but I'll let you do whatever you want-"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me?" Korra scoffed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Well someone's gotta use their damn brain around here." He snapped and grabbed his keys from Korra's table and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. He's our ride." Bolin murmured sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The room was so quiet that they could hear Mako starting his truck and the tires screeching as it pulled off.</p><p> </p><p>"Opal, we can't pretend like this isn't a lot of fucking money. A lot of money any of us has ever seen or will ever see. I'm not just thinking about me. This can help all of us." Korra attempted at reason as Opal flops back on to Korra's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is a lot of money. But for what, Korra?"</p><p> </p><p>"He mostly wants me to be Asamis bodyguard. Opal, Bolin...I have something else to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Mako—"</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, no! Please don't put us between the two of you. If you don't plan on telling him don't tell us." Opal warned as she shoves the check into her hands. "I'm not going to pretend I agree with this because I don't. People like Hiroshi Sato will probably say and do anything to get there way. I really want you to think about what you're agreeing to."</p><p> </p><p>Korra looks down at the check, seeing more figures than she's ever dreamed of and all for what? For being the avatar? To work with Hiroshi? She just...she can't really seem to say no. Opal knows that and let's out a sigh that sounded a little disappointed as she takes Bolins hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, Korra." Bolin said glumly as the pair left Korra's apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra always said if she ever came across a lot of money, the second thing she would do was start her own restaurant. The first would be to pay her respect to the woman who saved her life. She knew that Lin would never ask nor would she accept the money from Korra but she'd insist and insist even if it meant coming up to her restaurant everyday for the rest of her life to take what Korra thought Lin deserved. Korra watched from across the street Lin clearing tables outside, wearing the signature busboy apron. She grimaced at the mess but quietly cleaned and Korra couldn't help but wonder if she was doing okay. Naga whined, wanting to go over and do her usual beg and roll over technique that usually got her scraps and a belly rub. Korra couldn't bring herself to go. Instead, she tugs Naga's lease and they keep strolling.</p><p> </p><p>No. The first thing Korra does with the money is search for a new place. Naga and Korra toured a couple different apartments in the same area. The renters reluctant to help until Korra rolled her eyes and explain she would be playing in cash and pulls out a stack of banded bills from her bag that she got when she went to the bank. Suddenly they were taking her to the latest and greatest they had to offer. Korra eventually settled on a place that overlooked all of downtown Repulic City, a spacious condo with large floor to ceiling windows, an open range kitchen and a sunken living room. The bedroom was massive with another large window where she could see her currentapartment from. She scratched Naga's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Naga panted, her tail wagging excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's settled. We'll take it."</p><p> </p><p>Korra had all her stuff moved over and she got Naha settled in the living room where she turned on the tv and proudly glanced out at the city as the sun began to set over it. She pulled out her phone and saw a series of missed calls and text messages, mostly from Opal and Bolin, none from Mako but it was the missed FaceTime call from Asami that she missed a half hour ago that sent her heart stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>She dialed back and Asami picked up immediately, she was doing her make up in her room at her vanity. She does this thing, Korra noticed, where she doesn't just sit properly in her seat. She had her foot tucked under her with the other propped up, her knee to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Avatar." She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Korra smirked, walking along the side of the long edge of her window still. "Hey, you. How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. I was wondering what you were up to. After you and my father talked, you just sort of disappeared. I was wondering if he scared you off." She said as she begin applying eye liner.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sorry about that. I had to kinda get my head on straight. Your dad offered me a job. I guess you can say I was promoted."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Asami stretched with suspicion, lowering her hand to look at Korra.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. He just appreciates a hard worker. Wants me to keep you out of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, because I'm the one challenging thugs and participating in shoot outs?"</p><p> </p><p>"For the record, I wasn't a participant. I was a victim. Which, I've been meaning to say, that was probably the worst date I've ever been on. Congratulations." Korra teased and Asami feigned hurt by pretending to clutch her pearls.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ! You mean those other girls didn't put your life at risk?"</p><p> </p><p>"What other girls?"</p><p> </p><p>"The ones who meet Naga."</p><p> </p><p>Naga poked her head up, curiously turning her head at her name being mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"You can meet her right now. She's just enjoying our new place," Korra taps her phone to flip the screen to get view of Naga laying on her favorite plush dog bed in front of the tv.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey cutie! Cant wait to meet you! Nice place, hot stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"You could come over sometime. It's still in process but I do have one of each type silverware that we can share, a nice bath mat to overcompensate for lack of shower curtain and the worlds creakiest double twin mattress on a box spring." Korra winked into the camera and Asami bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"God it's so hot how poor you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Depends on what you consider poor."</p><p> </p><p>Asmai shakes her head, leaning back into her mirror to finish off her look with her signature red lip stick. Korra dreamily watched as she pressed her lips together and pop them, turning to look back at Korra. They stared at each other over the phone, Korra never able to get enough her.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra. Listen," Asami suddenly broke the moment by lowering her eyes. "When you asked to get to know me...I don't usually do that. Let people in. It's usually for their own benefit. As you can see my life is very complicated and very dangerous. I just want you to know that you can always say hummingbird when you want out."</p><p> </p><p>Korra snorted a laugh. "Hummingbird?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our new safe word. Say the word and I'll be sure to let you run for the hills."</p><p> </p><p>"Asami, I'm not running. I don't know if you know this but I'm so very into you."</p><p> </p><p>Asmai blushed, chewing at her bottom lip. "I'm into you too, Korra."</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe we'll leave hummingbird in the bedroom where it belongs and just focus on where this takes us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine with me. What are you up to tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra looks up at her pretty empty apartment. "Whatever it was you were about to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was planning on celebrating the rise of the avatar with some friends tonight. Couple drinks. Good music. Maybe you'd like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt desire and excitement stir in her belly. "I'd love that."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Korra began working. It didn't take long to submerge into her duty to Asami however. Wherever Asmai went, Korra was glued to her side, fulfilling her promise to Hiroshi in keeping an eye out for her as well as indulging in her own pleasure of time spent with her. Asami definitely didn't mind. She dragged Korra across town, from this place to that, designer store to designer store and Korra soon learned just how frivolous money was to her. She would spend thousands of dollars whimsically on items she'd never wear again just because it felt good to buy. Her absolute favorite spending habit is drowning Korra in expensive gifts; designer suits that she had tailored like a second skin, jewels that dazzled on Korra's wrist, ears and around her neck, and gadgets like the latest iPhone and accessories. Asami even wanted to go as far as buying Korra a car , preferably a 2020 Chevrolet Corvette because she could picture how good Korra would look gripping the wheel. She respectfully declined, not because she couldn't drive, she can't, but she still was sitting on the check Hiroshi wrote her. There was things she still planned to get on her own.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll want for nothing, baby." Asami purred in her ear, dragging her wet mouth across her earlobe as they took the private lift up to Korra's apartment. She's press her body against Korra, nipping playfully at her jaw as dozens of shopping  bags surrounded their feet, more expensive decor for Korra's place. Korra closed her eyes. There was a delicious throbbing ache between her legs when Asami would become so aggressive and possessive. When she would find ways to use her body to tease Korra, knowing that they've yet to have sex since Asami was still allowing Korra to figure out if she wanted to leave. "I'll give it all to you. Whatever you want. You'll have it, baby. Anything."</p><p> </p><p>Korra caught their reflection in the glass of the lift that showed them rising above the city, of how impossibly good Asami looks agaisnt her. She firmly grabs her waist and pulls her closer, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressing up against hers andher pleasure dripped sigh and couldn't think of a life better than the one she was living.</p><p> </p><p>When Korra wasn't being a shameless sugar baby she was training, ruthlessly. Hiroshi would send a driver to her new apartment to escort her to a private gym in the city at the same time every morning, a punctual 6:15am which quickly instilled time management into Korra so Hiroshi wouldn't be left waiting. Korra respectfully met with her new bending masters. Hiroshi spectated from nearby as Korra trained vigorously, first with a firebender, Wei Jang. She picked up on firebending the quickest despite it being the opposite element for her. A lot of her footwork came from watching Pro Bending matches but Wei Jang showed Korra the way of the dragon and soon Korra was bending fire almost as smoothly as water. Her earth bending master, Chang, was impressed with her ability to metal bend before having earth bend. He used Korra's raw power and strength to fuel her bending, advising her to bend from her gut.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi was very impressed with what he saw, occasionally stepping in and providing feedback. Hiroshi had a clear idea of how the Avatar should perform, demanding her masters to attack with the extent to kill. Korra would leave her training sore  to her cells, nearly collapsing on the floor of her apartment because she couldn't bare another step. Korra explains her body aches when Hiroshi questions it and he arranges for a full deep tissue massage on his expense. Almost uncomfortably similar, Hiroshi smiles as Korra melts into the massage bed as the masseuse pressed out every ache and pain in her body and says "you'll want for nothing, Avatar. Only the best for you."</p><p> </p><p>Everyday, Korra got stronger. Everyday, Korra got more confident in herself. She was bending three elements as effortlessly as breathing. Soon she was taking on dozen Hiroshi's men in the gym, going toe to toe with even his most skilled fighter. One night, Hiroshi brings Korra champagne and salutes to her. Korra feeling a stir in her chest when he regards her so warmly and affectionally like an equal and not an employee; he praises her on how phenomenal she is, it makes her grieve the lost she's had. Her parents. Lin. It was Hiroshi who saw Korra at her best and let it be known he was her number one supporter.</p><p> </p><p>"To you, Boss." Korra offers with a raised glass. Hiroshi accepts the gesture with humility.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Korra. Call me Hiroshi."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the only thing truly missing from such a perfect life was her friends. She wasn't seeing much of Opal or Bolin and couldn't quite remember having seen Mako since that day she told him about working with Hiroshi. Even when she roamed the manor, she didn't see home working in the garden or anywhere else for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>She arranged her now personal driver, Hasook to take her to their usual drinking spot. She tried to simmer it down with the flaunting, leaving behind her gold wrist watch and ear rings but left the chain. She walked inside the bar and immediately spotted Opal and Bolin laughing inside of a booth, feeding each other curly fries from a basket they were sharing. When she approached the table, she waved meekly and Bolin looked like he's seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Korra. Wooow you look amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, "Thanks, Bolin."</p><p> </p><p>"You cut your hair," he commented and scoots over for her to sit so he could run the shaven back side of her head. The remaining hair on top was fashioned into a bun.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Asami recommended it. How are you, O?" She smiled invitingly at Opal who quietly observed from across the booth.</p><p> </p><p>"Cant complain. My hours have doubled at work. My mom is trying to kill me. We'vejust been getting so busy. We're looking to hire four more servers and few more cooks."</p><p> </p><p>"That's awesome. I guess that means Lin isn't holding up too good, is she?"</p><p> </p><p>Opal lowered her eyes a little, frowning. "No. She's not really talking to us much either."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Opal. I wish there was something I could do."</p><p> </p><p>Opals lip twitched, saying nothing even though they were both very certain what was wanted to be said.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Avatar," Bolin whispered then. "How's the fast life?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty damn fast. I train like everyday for hours on end. I've completely mastered earth and fire. Hiroshi is still trying to work on the whole air thing but it's not easy to come by when the only living Air Bender is his enemy." Korra exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>"That sucks. But you know, you could always watch those old Air Bending training videos on YouTube. That's actually how Mako learned how to direct lightening. It took like 4 videos." Bolin explained with an optimistic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Korra nudged his shoulder gently. "I'll keep that mind. Oh! Hey, look. I got you guys something. And before you say no, Opal," Korra cut her eyes to Opal who began to protest but remained quiet. "Since you guys won't let me give you any money, which is fair and I respect that choice. The least I could do is buy you a gift. Please." She tossed in the plea and neither Bolin nor Opal felt compelled to say no. Korra reached in her pocket and hands Bolin his gift first. It was a year membership to a ferret play park called Ferret Frenzy that was always booked year round. Bolin squealed in delight.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh Korra! You shouldn't have! I'm glad you did though. Aww Pabu is going to flip!!" He gushed and slung his arms around her neck. Opal giggled, enjoying the excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope he likes it." Korra chuckled, returning the affection. She turned to Opal and pulls out her gift out of her satchel  with her free arm, setting it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Opal took one look at it and was so over come with laughter that half the bar paused to gawk at their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra! Oh my fucking god...you got me Snoop Dogs cookbook?" She said between gulps of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Korra picked up the book to display for them, waving her hand under the title. "From Crook to Cook: Platinum Recipes from Tha Boss Dogg's Kitchen."</p><p> </p><p>Opal at the point was ponding the table with her fist, tears streaming down her face. Korra joined the chaos with her and Bolin and it quickly felt like old times. She hated how busy she's been, how much times she's missing with her friends. In the moment, she made a vow to never let anything come between this.</p><p> </p><p>Opal was calming down, taking the book to flip through, shuddering with laughter every once in a while. "Thank you, Korra. This is an awesome gift."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. It's the least I could do. You guys are awesome."</p><p> </p><p>Bolin flushes and Opal even joins in with a soft smile. Her eyes looks up and over Korra's shoulder. "Hey, Mako. Looks who's here."</p><p> </p><p>Korra tensed as she turns and see Mako looking completely surprised, dressed in a mechanic jumper. Korra swallowed, finally realizing why she hasn't been Seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>The two sort of stared, no one speaking or tempting to move. Bolin cleared his throat and broke Mako out of his trance and he rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Um. Hey. Korra."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," she breathed. She felt her muscles move to get up, to hug him but she remained in her seat. Mako finally moves and takes a seat next to Opal, raising a brow at her book.</p><p> </p><p>"How's have you been?" Korra asked. Bolin pushes over the pitcher for Mako to fix himself a cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Been okay. Got a new job." He said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. How's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good. So, do you still garden on the side?" She asked, trying not to sound like she's prying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kinda giving that a break for now." He only says and takes long sips from his cup. Then the table grew silent. Damn. When did it get like this? Korra chewed at the inside of her cheek, feeling responsible for how things got. After Mako left that day, she didn't exactly go after him to rekindle. It wasn't like Mako was wrong , he was worried. It's been nearly 3 months since she's been working with Hiroshi. She hasn't seen anything crazy nor has she's done anything particularly dangerous. Just parties and training and romancing a beautiful woman. Clearly he can see how well she's doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Um. I got you something too." She said after a moment and Mako turned to look at her, his expression unreadable but not at all displeased.</p><p> </p><p>Korra reached into her jacket pocket and takes Makos hand with her other hand. She placed it in his palm and squeezed. "You don't have to accept this. And it's not what you think. You can do whatever you want with it but just know it's in better condition than it's ever been in. I bought it from my landlord, got the pipe fixed and there's new flooring and all. You can live there , rent it out, I don't care. But it's yours." She let go of his hand and Mako looked down at the key to her old apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Mako wasn't as good as concealing his emotion as he thinks and his cold exterior melted. He looked up, right at Korra who smiled softly. He weakly returned it. Opal, who was observing silently, joined their smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks Korra."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"D'awwww!! I miss this guys!!" Bolin gushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Same here." Korra breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Well. I'm glad you're doing okay." Mako blushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"More than okay if that's okay to talk about." Korra strummed with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Mako chuckled. "Go for it."</p><p> </p><p>She caught them up on the last months. They listened with amazing and awe and would ask questions when they came up. Not once did Mako mention Hiroshi but he did ask how things was going with Asami.</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Honestly better than great. We're taking things pretty casual. I've never really gone this long without hooking up. I've got blue balls from hell."</p><p> </p><p>"Ew." Opal squints.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been planning this party for her 23rd birthday coming up next weekend. You guys should come!" Korra announced and the group suddenly grew quiet, giving each other strange looks. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Korra? Opals birthday is next weekend."Bolin said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt her face fall, she looks at Opal who was picking at the basket of fries. "Opal, fuck. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't forget. I just...I've been really caught up in things with Hiroshi and Asami. I...damn. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, it's okay. It's fine." She said, even providing a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's not. I've been a pretty shitty friend and I'm not going to not celebrate one of my best friends birthday. I'm gonna throw you a party."</p><p> </p><p>"You're already doing that. For your girlfriend. I'm not really interested in being an add on. It's fine Korra," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Korra stood up from the booth. "Opal. Let me do this. Don't worry. I want to make this a big thing okay? Just promise you won't make other plans and that you all will come."</p><p> </p><p>Korra watched the groups faces, their conflicting emotions as they glanced at each other. "Okay. Yeah. I can do that." Opal finally agreed and Korra's invisible tail wags.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Thank you. I love you guys. I'm gonna jet, I have a meeting but it was great seeing you. Don't forget." She points to Opal and the gang all said their goodbye as they watched Korra leave. Mako followed her out, watching her get into the back of a shiny black Corvette and drive away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sure you all are wondering: </p><p>Yes, Snoop Dogg exist in this AU and yes he is absolutely a firebender</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are nearing the end. This chapter is pretty long and chapter 10 will be even longer. ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Planning a party for both your girlfriend and your best friend was easier said than done. Especially when she didn't want to offend either of them by making it a 2 for 1. Korra was jotting down notes in her notebook as Hasook drove her to the restaurant where she would be joining Hiroshi and a few other guest he wanted her to meet. She couldn't concentrate on much of anything with the pressure she was suddenly feeling and didn't noticed that when she looked up she was already parked out. It was a well acclaimed Japanese style restaurant known for its bath house in the back as well as a pretty popular karaoke stage in the basement. It was also known to host gathering amongst politicians , there was a large private dining area towards the back where only certain members of the staff was allowed to serve. Korra's door was opened for her and she was escorted by the staff inside until they've reached the room. A large silk curtain was drawn back and Hiroshi was being served drinks with two other men and a woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak of the devil. Korra, please. Take a seat." Hiroshi offered and Korra sat down on the plush floor cushion. "Korra, these are close friends of mine. Councilmen Tarrlok, Amon and P'Li." He introduced and Korra, not knowing the proper way to address rather serious looking people settles with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>"The Avatar," Tarrlok said in awe. "It is a great honor to finally meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise." Amon said, his deep rich voice coming from behind a mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, we were going over a recent issue that has arised. We come together to bring forth brilliant minds from influencer from the city." Hiroshi explains. "Councilman Tarrlok works tirelessly among the councilmen who proved law and order. Amon is the leader of the Equalist gang, they work in the shadows of the city, working all sides. An equalist is usually either a friend or a foe. I make it my business to make sure they are a friend." Hiroshi explains and Amon chuckled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"I will say, Korra. Your mentor is a brilliant man. He knows how to make a smart choice." Amon offered and Korra nods.</p><p> </p><p>"P'Li is a former member of the Red Lotus gang. She was attacked by her own members, disfigured. She seeks justice. Which we are happy to provide."</p><p> </p><p>Korra did notice the scar on her forehead,  blazing red gash that told a graphic story of her past.</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's not waste any precious time." Tarrlok ends the introductions. "We've recently found out that Tenzin has moved inward into town. He's taking a more disingenuous approach to how he does business. Already he's taken claim to several businesses, threatening the staff to work for him or have them executed."</p><p> </p><p>Korra's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi rubbed at his chin. "Of course they are businesses that are owned by the Sato bank, am I correct?"</p><p> </p><p>Tarrlok nods gravely.</p><p> </p><p>"It's spreading like a disease. The more Tenzin believes he has power the more he’ll infect. He will stop at nothing until he's set this city in flames and destroy everything within its walls," Amon snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi nods but said, "Believing he has power is a very important element, here. We have something he has been searching for since the passing of his father. The Avatar. Korra has been training day and night in preparation for this moment."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Amon murmured, eyes her.</p><p> </p><p>"She does seem physically capable. We do recall her run in the Air Nation."</p><p> </p><p>Korra felt like a piece of livestock for a moment. The way the room gazed at her and regarded her like a weapon. She swallowed, eyeing Hiroshi with a timid look. He gives her only a raised eyebrow that only read to shape up.</p><p> </p><p>Korra shook away the discomfort and spoke to the room. "There also an issue with children getting involved in gang wars. I've spent a year living in the streets of republic city and I've seen too many kids of various ages get plucked off the streets like fruit from a fruit stand by the hands of gang members. I'm willing to stop Tenzin from harming these businesses and their employees but we will also make it our priority to save these children. Get them clean and in homes. Maybe even start with funding a program that will provide jobs and proper shelters." Korra made sure to include authority in her voice. She was sitting at the table as an equal, wasn't she? She was the avatar. If she was among strong influencers of the city then she needed to start making her mark as the avatar and doing something.</p><p> </p><p>Tarrlok laughed and Amon shakes his head, reaching for his glass of sáke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, absolutely, Avatar. We couldn't agree more. However, before we can provide sanctuary for the children we need to insure our means to do so do not fall into the hands of this problem. As Hiroshi mentioned before, these business are owned by the bank. If these business fall to Tenzin then we loose millions of dollars in the process."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Korra said under her breath in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra." Hiroshi jumps in. "The plan is to have you team up with Amon and execute our plan to reclaim these business. We need to proceed with a push back and reclaim our territory. Tenzin is threatening not only our livelyhood but our families."</p><p> </p><p>"And the families of the employees? The kids?" Korra asked carefully and weakly. She didn't like how any of this was sounding.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, I really don't want you going into this being naive but you have to understand how business works. How polictics work. We are not engaging in war. Trying to remove children from gangs and stop casualties is getting our hands dirty. We need to push back with very little aggression, almost a subtle marking our territory to claim our assets. We have all made investments in this city. We need to protect that first and foremost before we can do anything else."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's about the money?" Korra'a tone was heavy with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Tarrlok scoffed, glaring at Hiroshi who holds up a hand. "It's about business. I am, as I've explained to you before Avatar, a business man."</p><p> </p><p>"You also said you want to restore this city to its former glory." Korra snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, your tone insinuates I've been withholding information from you. I'm certain I've made myself clear to you my intentions." Hiroshi wasn't at all upset despite the heavy tone in the room. Everyone looked to Korra now and Korra swallowed dryly, feeling her anger simmer into disappointment and discomfort. Everyone was looking at her like a child not the avatar for being upset with the fact that they are all just money hungry. Hiroshi had everything. How could he put saving children second on his priority list.</p><p> </p><p>"We will rendezvous in a weeks time." Amon cuts in, officially continuing the meeting. "I have my men observing Tenzin's boys as they make preparation to invade several business in an ambush. It will be doneas discreetly as possible as to keep the police in the dark. That's when Korra, myself and my men will execute clean house."</p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi nods, taking a sip of his drink. "I do not think then should be the time we expose Korra being the avatar. Conceal her identity with your trademark mask. In due time, we will blindside Tenzin with his own failure. He will fall to me."</p><p> </p><p>The group all silently agree, Korra's heart was racing. Fuck. Fuck! They. Raised their glasses In salute, salute to Hiroshi and Korra mechanically takes hers and raises her. She brings the cup to her lips to sip but doesn't. She sets it down. Hiroshi eyes the cup for a moment, his eyes not moving from it until Tarrlok begins talking about the president and Hiroshis gaze moves on.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"Korra."</p><p> </p><p>Korra froze as she was heading to her car. Hiroshi joins her outside the restaurant and regard her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You did well today. I appreciate your attendance. Have you any plans for my daughters birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra tensed. "Y-yeah. I was going to maybe throw her a party. I uh, also have a friend with the same birthday as Asmai. So I'm kinda feeling conflicted." She shared , naturally because before she could easily speak to Hiroshi. And as always, Hiroshi regards her with softness like he would his own child.</p><p> </p><p>"I see how that can be challenging." He pulls out his checkbook and Korra felt her stomach turn. She was going to be sick. He writes yet another check and gives it to Korra. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Enjoy the rest of your night."</p><p> </p><p>Korra watched him leave. She clutched the check so hard that it crumpled in her fist. She knew it was another ungodly amount and she was too disgusted with herself to even look at it.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>"You do know you could just throw Opal the party right?" Asami said, rubbing her deft fingers through Korra's hair. They were lounging comfortably on Korra's couch, casually flicking through Netflix to find something to watch. After giving up due to her brain being incredibly overworked from Avatar training, birthday planning and Hiroshis plan she couldn't handle anymore mental stress. She finally told Asami about Opal.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I want this to be special for the both of you." Korra let her head fall back on Asami's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be, baby. Besides, I have parities all the time. How often has Opal got super hot and danced her life away at party totally meant for her?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra smiled. "Not very often."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Then let me help you. I'll invite the coolest people I know. Get my caterer on the phone. I'll have Opal a sexy dress shipped to her house.  It'll be perfect." Asami leaned down and kissed the top of Korra's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's what you want to do for your birthday? Be a perfect good amazing person?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're trying so hard to get laid." Asami laughed and Korra jumped up and tackled her on the couch. Asmai squealed, trying to squirm her way out of Korra's grasp as her fingers dug into her sides and into her belly. Korra's face flushed at the natural sound of Asami's laugh when she's not trying to be cute. It's loud and noisy and bit obnoxious and it was perfect. Truly perfect. Korra was too caught up in the pretty pink flush in Asmai face from the laughter that she let her own guard down and was suddenly on her back with Asami pinning her down by her arms. She straddled Korra's stomach, carefully not to press down on her. Korra was completely taken by surprise by the technique.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look so surprised, Avatar. You think my father wouldn't make sure I could defend myself?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why would he want me hanging around you?" Korra quipped with a raise brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he's the best match maker?"</p><p> </p><p>"Move over Tinder."</p><p> </p><p>Asami laughed sarcastically as she pressed Korra's hand into the cushion of the couch. Her green eyes lowered to Korra's lips that parted, panting from the tussle and from the surge of arousal she felt when Asami forgot to keep her hips up and bared her weight against Korra's stomach. She flexed her abs, Asami noticing immediately and she pressed down a little more.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Asami whispered. Korra swipes her bottom lip with her tongue. Asami's eyes followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Being held against my will. What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently holding the Avatar against her will. Guess you aren't that strong after all," Asami all but purred and Korra flexed her abs again. She felt Asami rock her hips once. "You're weak."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." Korra challenged back, trying to fight the flutter of her eyes when Asami drags her hips against her abs again, slowly up and then down until their hips met and she was almost laying directly on top of her. Only her mouth and breasts was a mere inch away from her own.</p><p> </p><p>"I want it to hurt." Asami whispered, her warm breath washed over Korra's lips and all her self restraint that she had up until this point all but left her and she surges up to kiss Asami. She captured I her soft pink lips into a hard bruising kiss, breaking a hand free to grab the back of her head and pull her closer. Asami deepen the kiss by opening her mouth and meeting Korra's tongue with a moan and flick of her own. She gribbed Korra's side with her free hand before trailing it between them over her shirt until she slid underneath and up agaisnt hard rippling muscles. Asmai whimpered agaisnt Korra.</p><p> </p><p>Korra, flexing again as she begins sucking on her lips and tongue, enjoyed the feel of Asami dragging blunt nails down her body sensing delicious shivers from her breast to her core. Asami's hands moves up up up until she's palming Korra's breast through her bra, skillfully finding her nipple through the fabric and pinching, Korra shook with need. Asami start to inhale desperately, before starting a slow rock of her groin agaisnt Korra's, the fabric of their thin sleep shorts causing a dizzying friction that left them panting against each other's mouths. Korra wanted to touch more of Asami and while she didn't want to stop her grinding she quickly pushed up and pressed Asami into the cushions, placing both hands on either side of her head. She took in the sexy flush on her face, the way it blossomed down her throat and across her chest. She wondered  how far it went. She placed her hand at the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up until it bunched under her ribs. A dazzling navel piercing sparkling and Korra bent down to kiss and then nip at it. Asami, not surprisingly sensitive , jerks, whimpering. She locks her fingers in Korra's hair as she tits her hips, pressing herself against Korra's chest. An invitation. A plea. God, she could smell her. Korra sighed deeply as she pressed her face against her, between her thigh and hip and Asami moans desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Korra</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Korra squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't help herself. She drags a flat wet tongue against her hip bone and Asami lifts her hips again.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra baby...<em>please</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Tell me what you want?" Korra panted , sucking a small bruise into her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Korra</em>," she whimpered again, going shy. She couldn't help her smile. So precious. Hers. She's Korra's. She's wanted this for so long. She couldn't help it. Wants it.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me." Korra whispers and Asamis fingers squeezed in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me, baby. Please. Just fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Baby</em>," Korra moaned loudly, biting her other hip. "Tell me. Again."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>"Again."</p><p> </p><p>Asami let out another shuddering moan, weak and delirious. She parted her legs so far they burned. She was dragging her aching core against Korra's chest, her throat, needing her so badly it hurts. She complies, so weakly that it's hardly audible. "<em>Fuck me. Fuck me</em>. I want you to fuck me so badly. Please..."</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Korra curled her fingers around the waist band of her shorts, kissing and sucking warm pink skin and she pulled and pulled and pulled</p><p> </p><p>Korra's phone goes off and Asami sighs. She grabs Korra head and pushes her down. Korra felt heat rise to her face and once again, her phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby no." Asami begs desperately when Korra groans and sits up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Korra kisses Asami's stomach. Her breast. Her throat and Asami whines and cries for her. "I'm sorry." She leans over to grab her phone off the coffee table and slaps her face when she sees that it's Mako.</p><p> </p><p>"Please for the love of god. Someone better be dying."</p><p> </p><p>"Korra. It's Lin. You need to get to the restaurant."</p><p> </p><p>Korra's heart seized.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Asami drove Korra to the strip where Lin's restaurant is. Korra was expressionless yet terrified at the idea of something having happened to Lin. When they parked, Korra jumps out and sees a small crowd outside. There was broken glass scattered on the ground outside the restaurant and few of the cooks was being checked by medics. Korra scanned for Lin and saw her with Kya wrapped in a blanket, annoyed as she spoke to the police.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen. I won't say it again. I don't know what happened, okay?" She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Beifong, we're trying to help. You not cooperating won't allow us to do our jobs and find the people who did this." The young cop explained firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Lin grits her jaw. "I get it officer but like I said. We didn't see anything. It was probably some punk kids trying to rob us."</p><p> </p><p>"And no one say the attackers? Your cooks was assaulted.."</p><p> </p><p>"Had I did, I would have said something by now!" Kya tries to soothe Lin's outburst but pushes away and starts to storm off when she sees Korra standing with Asami nearby. Lin looked like sees seen a ghost. Maybe she had. It was as if they had both died somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Lin...are you okay? What happened?" Korra asked, looking up at the restaurant. It was clearly not a break in. Someone had intentions to hurt Lin. Korra felt fear and angry at the thought of Tenzin having something to do with this. If Lin's place was just a mark for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lin was clearly still hostile but she did attempt to defuse before speaking. "Everything's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Did... someone hurt you?" Korra eyes the bandage on her cheek. Lin scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here, kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mako told me something happened...I-I want to help you."</p><p> </p><p>"How could you possibly help me?" She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help pay for damages. I can maybe even help find the people who did this."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Lin laughed bitterly and it stung. "You will pay for thousands of dollars worth of damages? Listen, kid. Go home. Stop pestering me."</p><p> </p><p>Korra steps into Lin's path just as she was about to walk away. "I'm not pestering you. I wanna help you. Why they hell are you being so difficult? All I want is help you and once again you push me away? Why are such a fucking asshole?"</p><p> </p><p>Lin reached for Korra's shirt, gripping the edges of her collar in her fist and Korra doesn't blink nor push away. Asami almost lounges forward but Mako holds her shoulder. Korra's eyes searched Lin's face. The sadness and defeat in her eyes. She's never seen her like this. She was broken and left with nothing. And it broke Korra's heart. Lin saw the empathy and bitterness and felt emotion rush to her eyes. She dropped Korra to her feet and blinked away the tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra, you can't help me. Even if you honest to god could. There's nothing you can do. Please," she said softly. "Go home."</p><p> </p><p>"Lin. I will do everything in my power to make things right. I promise." Korra vowed. Lin, her shoulder haunched couldn't even look at Korra anymore. She hardly recognized her. She wasn't the same bratty annoying little knucklehead she met all those years ago. She looked good. Healthy. All she had to do was escape Lin. Lin squeezed her eyes and turned to walk back inside her restaurant, crunching over glass as she did.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Korra reported back to Hiroshi the damages from that night. He regarded with some concern, only acknowledging that he will bring it to Tarrlok's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Lin Beifong. Was she an acquaintance of yours?" He had asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my mentor. Before you."</p><p> </p><p>"She's strong. She will overcome, Korra. Don't you worry." His signature dismissive pat to the shoulder was all she received. Otherwise, he didn't seem to be getting much help from him.</p><p> </p><p>Korra visited Opal who was so overwhelmed with grief that she didn't go into work the day she found out about the attack. Korra pulled her into her arms and let her sob into her chest until she felt a little cathartic. Korra then broke the news.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I know things are rough right now. But I did want to remind you that I have something big for your birthday-"</p><p> </p><p>"Korra," Opal groaned and Korra kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. It's just two days away. Just promise me you'll still let me do this?"</p><p> </p><p>Opal groaned again , flopping her head back but she gives a weak thumbs up. Korra smiles. If she can't help one Beifong she could absolutely help this one. And as promised, Opal followed her league and allowed her to get her prepped for the party. Asami joined in and took Opal to her favorite dress spot where she encouraged her to pick out anything she wanted. Opal was reluctant to accept but Korra reminds her of the promise and soon, the day was spent entirely shopping. Korra was happy to see her two favorite girls getting along surprisingly well. Korra wasnt the girly type by any means and felt like she was more one of the boys , leaving Opal on the outside when it came to these things. Asami was the perfect friend to shop and gush about those things with. Opal found the perfect dress for the night and she begged the both of them not to tell her the price.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Asami? I uh.. I wanted to apologize. For judging you. I knew nothing about you and I just assumed you was trouble but you make Korra really happy. That's all I could want." Opal said when they retired their evening and begin their commute to dropping Opal home.</p><p> </p><p>Asami flushed happily. "Thank you Opal. I like you a lot. I really hope you'll consider me a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"On the condition you promise to make sure Korra never does her own taxes with this ghastly income she's getting."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky for her I'm a whiz at math." Asami winked and Korra rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. Mako is the one that's bad at math. Mako. Not me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hush and be quite." Asami pat her cheek before kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>Come night of the party, Korra laid out her outfit. A black, wide set stripe skinny suit and white oxfords. She had her towel wrapped around her waist as Asami was getting out their joint shower. It took everything in her not to press her agaisnt to wall of it and Asami didn't make things any easier when she approached Korra from behind and cupped her bare breasts in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me." She reminded and Korra hummed pleasantly at the feel of her softpalms rolling over her hardening nipples.</p><p> </p><p>"That I do. I have something for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. What is it baby." Asmai whispered, kissing her bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Korra leans over and pulls a small jewelry box from under her mattress and turns to face Asami. She grabs her hand and brings her delicate fingers to her mouth and plants a soft kiss to it. She eyes the K on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday." She murmured and opens the box and pulls out a sparkling white gold promise ring, slipping it on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra this is beautiful, oh my god! Thank you!" She squealed in delight, throwing her arms over her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I want us to be official. I'm yours. Your mine."</p><p> </p><p>"What? That wasn't obvious I belonged to you?" Asami smiled when she pulled away. She cupped Korra's chin and kisses her lips. "I'm yours. Forever."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm yours." Korra promised pecking her lips. Asami sighed delightfully as she slips away from Korra to gawk at her ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up and get dressed so I can show this off."</p><p> </p><p>Korra couldn't agree more.</p><p> </p><p>Asami booked the Jade Palace, a luxury hotel and casino and invited nearly every big dollar sign she knew. The main room was beautifully decorated as if it were crafted out of diamonds. The food was exquisite and there was a free open bar. Asami absolutely out did herself.</p><p> </p><p>"This is why I'm usually in charge of throwing parties." She winked. Korra took in the sight of her in her long red gown that fit to everycurve on her body. The back was low cut to the small of her back and the front dipped down to expose her cleavage. She looked absolutely delectable. Korra would have to be pulled off of Asami.</p><p> </p><p>The party had already begun at some point and under Asami direction, the birthday girl arrived a little later. Opal looked stunning. Her emerald green dress was short and ruffled at the bottom and the small gold flowers in her hair made her eyes pop. Bolin was dressed handsomely next to her in a complementing suit. Opal embraced Korra and Asmai , thanking them.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy yourself, birthday girl!"</p><p> </p><p>And did she. The night went on, club music played and Korra joined Opal on the dance floor.Asami was a sight that night, dancing with Opal and then Bolin who fumbled a little, overwhelmed by her. Korra was surprised by a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly thought of Hiroshi and quickly turned and found Mako instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking good." She complemented.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad for a secondhand suit right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trying to get lucky tonight?" Korra teased over the music.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't need luck." He said, winking at the girls at the bar. "If you'll excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he really going to try and pick up rich girls at the bar?" Bolin snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what. I have faith in him. He's handsome, charming and has a nice personality." Korra argued and Bolin nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Right. $20 bucks he gets one drink thrown in his face."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal."</p><p> </p><p>Opal, a little drunk, stumbles over to Korra who was nursing her drink and wraps her arm through hers. She raises up on her toes to peck her cheek. "Best. Birthday. Ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Princess." Korra chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wish Asami didn't have to go." She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Korra raised a brow. "Go? What do you mean?" At some point Asami did leave to mingle with her friends. Korra happily watched her dance with her friends as she celebrated her birthday off to the side, showing them her dazzling ring and the pointing to her new girlfriend. Korra let her enjoy herself and went to have drinks with Bolin before she noticed some time has past.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Um. Up there, I guess. With some guy?"Bolin points.</p><p> </p><p>Korra followed Bolin's finger to the mezzanine balcony where she saw the smooth form back belonging to Asami and she was talking to...someone dressed handsomely in a open white button, exposing skin and dark pair of chinos. Korra observed the way they leaned into Asami's space as they spoke, the way the hand that wasn't holding a drink would reach out and lightly stroke her exposed back. Anger rose in Korra's face and she felt heat pour out of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh? Korra? Korra! Your fists are on fire!" Opal wheezed and Korra blinks out of her rage and shakes the fire away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'll be back." She grumbled and shoved her drink at Bolin as she made her way through the crowd to the stairs. She made it to the balcony and could see Asami's side profile and she looked more annoying than anything else. Korra blew out a hot huff of air as she approached the two and their hushed conversation, inserting herself into it and smiling down at Asmai. She draws her into her arms and leans into to kiss her softly, slowly. Asami was surprised but she happily returns the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Was looking for you." Korra murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"You found me." She whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of the devil. You must be the girlfriend." A sultry deep yet feminine voice spoke from behind her and Korra pulls away from Asami to acknowledge her. A rather attractive butch woman was leaning over the railing, smiling boyishly at Korra. Korra felt tensed and quiet frankly aggravated at her cocky little smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me, Kuvira."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Korra looks down at the hand that was extended to her. Both Korra and Kuvira both noticed when Korra saw the tattooed A on her finger. Korra felt heat rise into her again. She made no move to accept the greeting and Kuvira simply retracts her hand and stands upright, her shoulder square. She stood just as tall as Korra and just as confident it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>"Asami and I was just catching up. It's not often I'm in town and it's nice seeing a familiar face." She explains and Korra hums.</p><p> </p><p>"Familiar huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuvira bites her lip, looking Korra up and down and then chuckling. "My my. You're not very friendly. I always assumed the Avatar would be a bit more inviting."</p><p> </p><p>At the drop of them name, Korra felt aggression burst from her and she stepped into this assholes space. Asami pleads a warning from behind her but Korra ignores her suddenly filled with nothing but rage and suspicious with this cocky fucking prick.</p><p> </p><p>"You know me or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know of you. There isnt much I don't know, babe. I know everything." She said, stepping back just a step to regard Korra with a bored once over. "Won't pretend I'm not a little underwhelmed. Your reputation proceeds you, Avatar."</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" She glowered, stepping back into Kuviras space. Kuvira laughed, choosing to ignore briefly to take a drink and the sat her empty cup down on a close by stand.</p><p> </p><p>"As fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass. As they say, time is money." She said, breathy and whimsically as if Korra wouldn’t just beat her ass to a bloody pulp. She felt Asamis hand curl around her bicep, tugging. Korra never pulled her eyes away from Kuvira. Something was off about her. Despite the fact that she and Asmai obviously has a past , she knows more than she's letting on and Korra hates to admit it's getting to her. She balled her fist, letting Asami pull her back.</p><p> </p><p>Kuvira leans back on the railing, her shirt opening more to expose the side of her breast. She catches Korra's eyes and winks. Korra felt heat rise to her face, her teeth grinding damn near into dust as she finally allows Asami to pull towards the steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and happy birthday, Asami!" Kuvira called after them and Asami kept her grip on her arm as they made it down stairs. Asmai doesn't speak when she's got them on the dance floor and Korra was too rilled up to really do or say anything. Asami wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. It took a moment for Korra to move, Asami having to plead softly for Korra to hold her. Korra wraps her arm around her back and draws her in. They away slowly, Korra feeling Asami's fast heartbeat slow down. She felt Asamis lips moves, an apology and Korra felt a little defeated at hearting it. Her eyes trail up at the watchful eyes above them. Kuvira looking down silently, observing. Korra pulled Asami closer, feeling her sigh agaisnt her. Her hands moving to stroke her bare back. Kuvira smirked a little, as if it were all just a game to her. She watched her get distracted her head turning as she looks over to someone approach her. Then Korra saw it. It was smooth but it seemed intentionally obvious. Kuvira was making a drug deal. The handoff was quick and the guy kept his stroll as Kuvira smiles back down at Korra, slipping the money into her pocket. She blew a kiss to Korra , chuckling to herself as she stood upright and began her decent down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Asami felt Korra tense and she pulled away to follow her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Korra looked back at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about her. Focus on me."</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that? Your ex? Why was she touching you?" Korra asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra," Asami warned. "Not here."</p><p> </p><p>"I hardly know anything about you." Korra said lowly and Asami prickles.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to know about that. It's better this way."</p><p> </p><p>"For who? She had hands all over you! You think that's okay? For her to touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not arguing with you about this. Drop it," she snapped back and Korra dropped her arms from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking serious, Asami? What the hell? How about I just go over and find out myself after I beat the fuck out of her?"</p><p> </p><p>Tears filled Asami's eyes as she pushed Korra out of way and left the dance floor. Korra didn't catch her in time so she took off after her. Asami was sobbing quietly as she walked up to the front counter and requested a room. Korra stood nearby watching her grab a key card and look back at Korra with a glare. She picks up the edge of her dress and slaps the button to the floor she needed to go to on the elevator. Korra quietly stands next to her. She doesn't touch her. She doesn't do anything. She just silently joins her on the lift.</p><p> </p><p>She was so confused. She didn't understand any of it.. why was Asami so private. Why wasn't she allowed to know? Asmai wrapped her arms around herself and quickly exited the elevator. Korra following close behind. Asami swiped her key card and pushes open toe door, waiting for Korra to come inside.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Korra stood in the doorway, as Asami gathers her dress and heads for the bathroom. She starts the bath. Confused, a little dazed and pretty drunk, Korra slowly follows, walking into the large brightly lit bathroom. Asami looked at her, sad, disappointed, afraid. She turned her back pulling her hair over her shoulder. Korra slipped her dress down her body and Asami stood in just silk panties. Korra pulled those down too, slowly, kissing the back of her thighs as she did. Asami sighed at the touch. Korra gripped her hips in place as she trailed her tongue up, nipping at her butt. Her hands trailing up the length of smooth soft skin. Asami turned around and pushed Korra's jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Korra began pulling off her black t shirt as Asami drops to her knees, unbuckling her belt. She popped open the button, slowly dragging down the zipper and pushing them down her hips and legs. She moaned weakly when Korra fisted her hair and pulls her into her groin, Korra shuddering when Asami dragged her tongue over her underwear. She looked up at Korra, pupils wide and dazed as she reached up and dragged her nails down Korra's abs. Korra pulled down her boxer briefs a little to encourage Asami wet mouth to suck at the space between her cunt and her thigh, Korra couldn't fight the urge to whimper anymore than she could with standing on her weak legs.  She watched drunkily as Asami continues pulling them down then spreading Korra's lip to stroke in broad wide strokes agaisnt her clit. Korra cried out, grabbing the back of her head. She pressed against her mouth, grinding agaisnt her tongue chasing her pleasure as Asami cries and moans agaisnt her, her fingernails biting into the flesh of her thigh. Korra picked up the pace of her hips, fucking her mouth in a fever until nothing but the sound of the water filling the tub and the wet sound of her pussy dragging over Asami's mouth filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Korra was close to coming. She reached out weakly to grab the wall as Asami began swirling her tongue on her painfully aroused clit. Korra let out a sobbing cry as she felt her overheated body shudder, wordless pleas chanting, begging until Asami sucked her clit into her mouth and continue lavishing it with her soft wicked tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck baby. Fuck. Fuck I'm <em>coming</em>. Fuck..." Korra cried and sobs as she comes in Asami's mouth. Asami groaned deeply, pressing her tongue inside of Korra's throbbing entrance, tasting from the source. Korra's body shook as each wave of her orgasm hit until she could hardly stand anymore. Asmai sat back on her heels, staring up at Korra with a panting wet mouth. Korra reaches down to run her thumb over her bottom lip, gathering the wetness and sliding it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"The tub." Korra reminds her and Asami gets up and shuts it off. She steps inside and submerged, sighing as the warmth soothed her. Korra swallowed, barely trusting her legs after such a hard orgasm but she makes it inside and sits in. Korra sits back, watching Asami move her to sit in her lap. She wrapped her arms around neck, her legs around her waist and kisses deeply into her. Korra licks inside her mouth, enjoying the taste of herself there. Asami moves her hips, pressing up agaisnt Korra's stomach, begging. Korra couldn't wait another moment. She wanted to be inside her so badly it hurts. She gripped her hip with one hand as the other slid between legs. She felt hot slick heat that gathered at her entrance. She was overwhelmed by it she couldn't take the time for foreplay, she slid three fingers inside, slowly letting Asami's body adjust to them. Asami's head fell back as she groans deep and hard, her pussy fluttering around her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck baby, you feel so good." Korra sobbed agaisnt her chest, kissing her breast and drawing a nipple into her mouth. Asami shuddered, already moving her hips. Sliding up and down on Korra's thrusting fingers.  Korra moaned deliriously agaisnt her breast at the soft velvet heat that gripped her, the  way Asami screams her pleasure, the way her hips cicled and thrust agaisnt her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck me baby. Fuck me. It's yours baby. Oh fuck you feel so good too, Korra. Please. Please. Oh, you make me feel so fucking good. I'm gonna come for you.</em>" Asami was babbling, her head tossed back, her eyes rolling into her skull. Korra pulled her closer, now pounding into her. Korra was so in love with her it hurts. It hurts so much. She let out a cry, feeling desire and passion and want for her overwhelming her, she bit into the flesh under her breast and with the hard deep stroking, Asami was coming.</p><p> </p><p>She let out wordless pleas to the space above them, shaking as her orgasm consumed her. Ruined her. Until she melted against Korra and could trembled as she slipped almost into unconsciousness. The fever of it soon shimmered at some point. Korra leaning back against tot tub with Asami in her arms. They caught their breathe, just laying together. Korra stroked Asami's over sensitive skin while the calmed and relaxed. Korra had so much she wanted to say but she didn't know where to begin. Asami was stroking her chest with her hand that had the dazzling ring on it. The one with the tattoo. Korra kissed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I was 18 when I met her." Asami began, her hoarse voice breaking the silence of the room. Korra was sure to remain quiet as she spoke. "Nobody knew where she came from. Who she was connected to. If she could be trusted. She was like a ghost. Somehow, in the short time she was here, she was able to gain powerful allies of all social status. When I met her, She was everything. Everywhere. And she choose me. And I fell in love with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Korra accepted Asmai break as she collected her thoughts. She stroked her back, drawing little patterns there. Letting her know it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Everywhere she went, I was there. I was more than just her girlfriend I was her partner. Together we ran most of it all of Republic City drug ring. My father hated her. Couldn’t stand the fact that I was getting involved with what he considered disgraceful money. I was willing to risk everything to be with Kuvira. To build her empire. To be...to be her wife.” Asami stoked the tattoo on her finger. “Until one day she had me join her on a visit. Something went wrong and one of her employees was rumored of stealing. She brought me inside this house and there were....these kids. Two kids. They were scared. The boy was trying to explain what happened but Kuvira didn’t believe him. She assumed he was stealing money. Even if he was, I know now he only wanted them to run away. To get away from this awful city.Kuvira...showed no mercy. She...hurt them. Badly. Even the girl. Until they could barely move. I thought she was dead. I had no idea...” Asami sat up, sobbing into her hands. Korra’s heart sunk into the bottom Of the tub. She grasped Asami’s shoulders tightly feeling like she already knew the answer but had to ask anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Jinora?”</p><p> </p><p>Asmai nods, unable to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami...”</p><p> </p><p>“I hated it, Korra,” She sobbed. “I wanted nothing more to do with it and when I tried to leave she threatened me. I felt trapped. She knew everyday I planned to get away from her , from what we did...she got me caught with drugs in my car and I was locked up. My father made me do a year to make sure I’ll never do anything like that again. Kuvira didn’t even wait for me. She didn’t care, she was gone. She ruined me and she....I couldn’t even bare to face those kids again....”</p><p> </p><p>Korra pulled Asmai into her arms, holding her tightly as she cried. Korra couldn’t hold back her own tears and she cursed that bitch Kuvira for breaking Asami. Hiroshi for putting Asami in the middle of this. Korra knew what needed to be done and it was fucking time she started acting like the avatar.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Asami. I love you so much. I promise I will always protect you. From anyone. I promise, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Asmai pressed into Korra chest. “I love you too. I’m sorry. I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid I’d lose you. I’ve done awful things Korra. I did for Kuvira and at times I didn’t care. I wanted to please her. I’ve hurt people and I’ve watched good people get destroyed by the drugs I’ve sold them. I wanted to move on and away from my past but...when I saw her, I was reminded how weak I am. How I should have rotted in jail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asami you are not weak,” Korra firmly assured, pulling her away so she could look at her. “You are strong. Everyday you survive this place and you live. You are a good person. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Korra-“ Asami whispered weakly and Korra kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to protect you. I promise. I promise. I do.” Korra murmured against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>When Korra carried Asami of of the tub and laid her in bed, she promised again. She promised between gasping kisses, deep soulful kisses that left her breathless. She promised between gasping moans as she sucked her pussy, with the feel of her fingers tugging her hair. She promised from behind, her breasts dragging across her back as she thrusts and fucks and strokes inside her. She whispered soft promises into her hair as she slept soundlessly in her arms, until she was so deeply asleep she didn’t feel Korra leave bed.</p><p> </p><p>Korra got dressed and stood at the foot of the bed. She gave one last look at Asami, promising she’d come back. She looked down at her phone at the text she received from an anonymous number that only sent one very clear message.</p><p> </p><p>—<b>It’s time</b>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>